A Fresh Start
by Wall With A Fez
Summary: Immy never meant to wreck her family's life, she never meant to get both her parents arrested, she never meant to upset everyone, she never meant to get her and her siblings put in a children's home. Immy tries to make a fresh start, but her siblings aren't so keen and what will happen when the house find out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a slight rewrite of chapter 1. I know this chapter isn't that good, but it is more just setting the scene. The next chapters are much better and they will be in first person. Please can you give the next chapters a go even if you don't like this one.**

**Love Wall x**

**p.s. ignore the first few authors notes they are all old.**

A Fresh Start

Everyone sat quietly in lounge, this at the dumping ground was unusual, but everyone knew it was something serious and ever since Faith had run away the place had lost a lot of happiness. They were waiting upon the DNA test result from the police, they thought had found a body but they didn't know if it was Faith's or not. Every sat silently, deep in thought when Mike walked in.

"Have they found her? Have they found Faith?" Johnny asked, Mike shook his head.

"Then why did you call us? You never call house meetings unless there is something important," Tyler said.

"Well today we have some new residents coming,"

"why didn't you tell us before?" Rick asked.

"Last minute placement, we don't know if they will be here permanently, but they will be here for a few weeks at least."

"Jeff wants to know what they are called," Harry said waving his loyal companion in the air.

Imitari rested her head against the car window, she drew patterns with her finger, she twiddled with her hair, she did anything to avoid talking to her sisters and brother. She knew that they blamed her, it wasn't her fault, it was her parents fault. No it was her fault, she told the teacher the truth, by accident and her parents had been arrested and her and her siblings were being put into care. She felt the tears leak from her blue eyes, she had let them all down, she had ruined all of their lives and they hated her for it.

"Four new people!" Elektra shouted,

"I better not be sharing,"

"um... Elektra you will be sharing with Verus, she is 15," as soon as Elektra heard this information she stormed out of the lounge.

"Harry you will also have to share, his name is Fortiter and he is 8,"

"ok," Harry said smiling, "Jeff wants to know if he is nice."

"Carmen you will be sharing with Beta, she is 14,"

"I am not sharing, she can share with Tee," Carmen shouted,

"Tee isn't sharing with one of those people," Johnny said protectively.

"Carmen you have to share with Beta because Imitari is sharing with Tee," after this comment hell broke loose in the Dumping Ground.

The rain had stopped by the time the car had reached Elmtree house, Fortiter was the only one looking reasonably happy, he had spent the whole journey playing with his toy giraffe George. Verus was currently plugged into her Ipod, Verus had light brown hair with purple highlights in it, her blue eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and she was trying to look completely different to Imitari. Beta had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was currently wearing a red print dress with a black leather jacket over the top and a pair of grey military boots on her feet. Then Imitari sat their wearing a white dress and a denim jacket, she wore it in a sign of peace to her brother and sisters. A reminder of their life before it got messed up, before she messed up their lives. She looked at Elmtree house, it was a new start for all of them, so she put a smile on her face and got out of the car.

Mike and Gina greeted the newcomers and took them into the lounge and left them with their new house mates.

"Hello my name is Harry and this is Jeff," Harry said waving Jeff at them.

"Hello I'm Fortiter and this is George," the boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes replied.

"Hello I'm Carmen," a girl in pink said. Beta grimaced – she hated pink.

"Hi I'm Johnny, which of you is Beta?" he asked,

"I am," Beta replied.

"Good luck you are sharing with Carmen," he said.

"Beta looked horrified,

"which ever one of you losers is Verus," a girl with blue in her hair said, striding into the room.

"Mess up my stuff and you are dead,"

"I am Verus,"

"Ok you're not that bad," but then she thought for a second, "actually you probably are."

At this point Carmen unwillingly took Beta to show her her room, Elektra took Verus to her room and Harry took Fortiter away. Imitari was the only new one left.

"Hey I'm Imitari, you can call me Immy," she said quietly.

"Hey Immy, I'm Tee. Your room mate," a girl who looked about a year younger than Immy.

Immy smiled at Tee, she seemed nice enough.

This is a fresh start, Immy thought, a fresh start for everyone.

A fresh start for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2, I can't believe the amazing response I got to this. **

**Thank you thetigerlilly for following, reviewing and adding to favourites (oh and welcome to the world of Tracy Beaker/The Dumping Ground) **

**Thank you Linneagb for reviewing**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for adding to favourites, following and commenting**

**Thank you LozziepopBabyXxX**

**Thank you PurpleSkiesandRainbows for commenting and following**

**I have taken in all the advice, thank you it was very helpful for a first time author, sorry that this chapter is in first person instead of third. But please tell me either by PM or review if you prefer it in 1****st**** or 3****rd****. Anyway on with the story.**

I sat on the bus on my way home from school, my younger sister Beta who was in the same school year as me was at a friends house. I however wasn't, probably because I didn't have any friends. I stared out of the window, staring wistfully at the pedestrians. Nearly all of them were children or teenagers, all in small groups, laughing together, chatting, smiling, having fun. Then there were the families, the usual. A Mother with a girl and a boy holding her hands and they were all smiling. But there wasn't just one family, there were so many and they all looked so happy. They lived a life I didn't have. Friends, I had none and family, well... I did, until a week ago. I was only 11 but my sisters had already started cutting me out of their life, to my parents I was a disappointment, not as clever, or talented, or musical, or as good as Verus. None of them wanted me.

When they told us, the truth, the truth about... me, it upset Verus just as much as it did me. Only 12 years old she walked out of the house and when she returned she was a different person. She had bought new clothes, so our clothes weren't the same, she had had her hair cut, there was purple hair extensions in it, she was wearing makeup, and she wasn't wearing our best friend/sister friendship bracelet. Verus and I were so close, we were best friends, we were sisters, we were the same person. But then Verus left me, when she found out how similar we were, and she replaced me with Beta. It hurts when your family kick you out, and they were all I ever had, now they were leaving I had nothing.

"Imitari, what are you doing here?" the voice asked, a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah why are _you_ on a bus?" another voice asked, I still couldn't bring myself to look.

"I didn't think your family could afford to travel on a bus," the first voice said.

"How can you afford to go on a bus, when you can't afford clothes from Primark," she said again.

I blushed furiously, it was the truth, all my clothes did come from the charity shop. I ignored them and kept looking out of the window waiting for her to walk past. I kept looking, "ignoring us are you Imitari," the head girl said, I looked up into her cold brown eyes, they were full of anger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," then suddenly she grabbed my hair and pulled me forward making sure that I banged my head hard against the stop button.

The bus ground to a halt and the group of girls grabbed me, walked me over to the doors and pushed me off the coach onto the hard ground, apart from I didn't hit the ground, I hit her. The bus drove away and I stood up, "I'm so sorry," I began.

"No, no, it wasn't your fault." the girl said, I looked around, I was in the bad part of town. This is where I lived, "what's your name?" she asked.

"Imitari," I said,

"cool name, I'm Shayla," she told me, I nodded.

"But most people call me Shay, so yeah cool me Shay,"

"Most people call me Immy," I told her.

"Shay and Immy, I like it," she tells me.

I nod, stunned, she is talking to me in a friendly way, acting like we are... friends?

"How old are you Immy?" she asked,

"14? 15?"

"11," I told her, she looked surprised but to be honest I was used to it. I don't know why but I looked much older than I really was, I looked the same age as Verus, many people had mistaken us as twins in the past.

"I'm 16," she said, I looked down embarrassed.

"That doesn't mean that we can't be friends," she told me.

So that's how I became friends with Shay, she was the most amazing person I had ever met, for years she had been my idol. Long blonde hair, tanned skin, green eyes. Gorgeous. For years I had imagined her as my best friend, or simply being her. Everyday she walked, no, she strutted like a model down a catwalk, the crowd separated for her and she never stopped to thank them. She was a Goddess, she had perfect hair, she wore posh designer clothes and she was always alone. I guess she must have seen me as an apprentice.

After a couple of days of being friends she turned up at the school gates and we walked home together, then it was the weekend and she turned up at the flat. I was cautious at first, refusing to undo the locks until she proved it was her. She found it funny, me refusing to open the door that is. Then she took me shopping, she bought me a new wardrobe of clothes, when I saw the price of the one of the t-shirts I was horrified. That amount of money could feed my family for a week. But Shay didn't care, she handed over her credit card and bought me loads. It must have cost her hundreds of pounds but she didn't mind, she encouraged me to spend the money. I guess those shopping trips were how it all started, the start of my life falling apart. You may wonder how a shopping trip wrecked my life, and even now it still sounds stupid. But how was I to know? I was 11, young and naive. I was also curious, and as they say. Curiosity killed the cat, shame I didn't know that till it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello welcome to chapter 3**

**I have decided to write the rest of this story in 1st person, the majority of it will be written from Immy's point of view but I will probably write a few chapters from someone else's. **

**Thank you thetigerlilly for reviewing**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Linneagb for reviewing**

**For anyone who is wondering, Faith won't be in this series because I find her annoying and she is a Mary Sue. Gus has been fostered at this point but he will come back for a few chapters. Mo will join this story at some point.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

I looked round the room, it was nice enough. At home my room was a dump, water from the flat above trickled down the walls and there was mould growing on the ceiling, the room always smelt damp and the room was tiny, in a past life I think my room was a cupboard. I heard a car drive up the path, I walked over to the window and stared out. Out of the car there was a boy with short dark brown hair, he was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and cream chinos. In one hand he clutched a white statue and in the other a notebook. I ran down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked Tee.

"It's just Gus, he moved out about a month ago. His foster parents have some important meeting in New York and there is no one to look after him so he will be staying here for about two weeks," Tee told me.

"Gus is the most annoying boy ever," a girl who I think was called Jody told me.

"Yes Gus nearly killed us all," Elektra said,

"What?!"

"Basically when Mike was on holiday, Johnny found a box of grenades, Harry took the pin out of one. Faith panicked and chucked it outside and Gina was caught in the explosion. Gina got taken to hospital, there was a bomb disposal unit who thought Faith was the social worker. Then we turned away the emergency social worker so we had the place to ourselves," Rick told me.

"Sounds great," I said,

"it was, till it became too much for Gus," Johnny told me,

"then he pulled a grenade out and threatened to throw it and he did," he continued.

"If the grenade had exploded we would all be dead," Elektra told me.

"Right..." I said.

I got bored after that so went to explore, meeting more people who lived here on the way round. I met Tyler who was pouring washing up liquid into the toilet system.

Floss, a girl about a year younger than Fortiter, who was carrying a giraffe that looked a lot like Jeff around.

Frank, a sixteen year old who had only just come back from his job at his girlfriend's cafe.

I carried on walking when I was ambushed by Gus, "my name is Gus Carmichael and you are late for my tour," he told me sternly.

It turns out there was this tradition at the Dumping Ground where the new people would be taken on a "Gus tour" on their first day, so consequently I found myself on a tour with Fortiter, Verus and Beta.

When he got to Carmen's room and pointed at the ceiling, "that's where I fell through the ceiling," he told us.

"You fell through the ceiling," Fortiter exclaimed.

"No talking on the tour," he told us.

It turns out that Tee had fallen out of a tree, Gus through the ceiling, Carmen nearly fell off a bridge on a day out and Lily, a girl who came about once a week for respite care, fell off the roof.

"She fell off the roof!"

"Yes she did, and I got sent to Burnyhell," Carmen told us,

"where he," she said, pointing at Tyler.

"Stole all my stuff and the other kids beat me up when I asked for it back."

"Woah," Beta said, slightly impressed with her new room mate.

"Then when I came here Carmen and Elektra set fire to me and Rick's stuff," Tyler said.

"He deserved it, I lost everything," Carmen told me.

"But you did get new things," Johnny reminded her.

"Details, details."

Then Gus appeared again wanting to question us, "good luck," Johnny said indicating towards Gus. "You first," he said pointing at Fortiter, who looked a little scared and went and sat down in front of the questioner.

"Name?"

"Fortiter Odissey,"

"Age?"

"8"

After the first few questions I switched off, and the nightmares that haunt me during the day began.

_I don't know where I am, it's a dark alleyway somewhere. I can see the city lights, I can see the man. I don't know what is going on all I can feel is my body being forced up against a wall and..._

"IMITARI!" Verus shouted.

I looked up at her, "we've all had our questioning, it's your turn," Beta added.

"They won't tell me why you are all in care, they said you would say," Gus said. I sat down, annoyed, they always leave the hardest stuff to me.

"Name?"

"Imiari Odissey,"

"Age?"

"14,"

"Birthday?"

"23rd Novermber,"

"Favourite colour,"

"I like lots of colours, Blue. Sky blue."

_The blue sky... freedom_

"Yellow. Bright yellow."

_Sunshine, a new day, chasing away the horrors of the night._

"White."

_Innocence, naivety, things I once was._

"Colours you don't like?"

"Black,"

_Darkness, night, horror_

"Pink"

_Blaring disco lights, rose tinted goggles that hid the truth, fake love _

"Red,"

_Pain, blood, lust..._

_heart break._


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we are, I say we but I'm not sure how many people are still reading this. Bear with me guys I promise it will get better. Please feel free to leave me a comment, even comment if you are not enjoying, tell me what I am doing wrong.**

**Also please tell me any theory's you have about what Immy's secret is, if there are any ships you want me to include please say and you can use my characters in these pairings and basically please review because it makes my day when an email arrives showing a lovely/constructive comment.**

**Oh and sorry about the spelling errors last chapter. **

**By the way Sinclair is a designer brand that has been mentioned in both the Dumping Ground and Wolfblood.**

**Thank you thetigerlilly for reviewing on every single chapter so far.**

"Shay can I ask you a question?"

"Depends what the question is,"

"how do you get all this money?" my 11 year old self asked my best friend.

"The answer's no," she told me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"No you can not ask that question," she told me stubbornly.

"I think you'll find I can ask you anything I want," I replied.

"I get the money from my purse," she tells me, trying to get round the question.

"That wasn't what I was asking,"

"Ask something else then," she said.

"I asked how not where..." I started,

"shut up Imitari Odissey," she said,

"I don't won't to talk about it."

Of course her refusal to tell me made me suspicious, how did she get that much money? It resulted in my small 11 year old brain working over time to come up with the answers. I made a list in my notebook, ideas of how she could get the money, starting with the sensible but then getting more and more silly.

"She could be a well paid paper boy, a baby sitter or her parents could be loaded,"

But these ideas, however ordinary they may sound were stupid ideas. First of all she didn't do a paper round, secondly she was out every night at parties or restaurants and the lastly, her parents weren't loaded. We all knew that. Her parents were notorious druggies, who spend every last penny they owned on anything they could get their hands on. She also lived in a disgusting council flat similar to my own. So I came up with more theories:

"A thief, a drug seller, a con artist or a member of a black market."

These ideas seemed more realistic, in the area I lived there was a ridiculously high crime rate and being a con artist, but on occasions I did wonder about Shay's level of intelligence. It may sound cruel but in the nicest way possible Shay wasn't a genius, she had failed all but one of her GCSE's and she had dropped out of school at 16, I seriously doubted that Shay would have the brains to organise a proper scam. A drug seller was a more likely option, both her parents were druggies and to be honest she didn't look dodgy, she managed to have an air of studious cool girl from a well off middle class family, all the things you wouldn't expect from a drug dealer but that could be why the police had never caught her. Then the last option maybe she was a member of a black market and selling illegal products, possible but I wasn't totally convinced. Shay wasn't the type of girl to spend all day hanging around a market stall.

"Handling stolen goods,"

I had heard that handling stolen goods can make a person rich, and that was exactly what Shay was. Perhaps she had a secret stash of Sinclair that she sold on to people and making a huge profit. I knew that Shay loved Sinclair, she often wore Sinclair hoodies, hoodies that cost £50 at cheapest, if you were selling stolen goods you would probably keep a few for yourself wouldn't you.

I became more and more suspicious of Shay, I never knew what she was doing during the day because she had done her GCSE's so she wasn't at school but I was still at school having to face the pain of performing in a stupid leavers production that I had no interest in what so ever. Then all the teachers were going on about how we are bound to feel upset about leaving our beloved old school, meanwhile I was dreaming of secondary school, I could make a new start. I knew Shay would be happy to help and to be honest it would be a good way to put our friendship back on track. After my asking about the money she had become a bit colder and I didn't want to lose her. I was always scared that she would find another girl closer her age and become friends with her instead, I guess that's another reason my life became such a mess.

It's because I didn't want the age difference between me and Shay, I didn't want to hold her back from doing things I was to young for like clubs and parties but I didn't want to lose her. So, I decided, that she shouldn't grow down, I should grow up.

I made myself grow up, admittedly I could pass for 14 or 15 already but I wanted to be 16, if not older. I wanted to be a grown up, I didn't want rules, or school. I wanted freedom and that's what Shay gave me.

So that afternoon I walked back to our estate and I walked over to Shay's flat and knocked on the door, a few seconds afterwards Shay opened the door, she was wearing subtle grey eye makeup and her lips were painted a dark red, she didn't look 16 she looked like she was in her early twenties. Her hair was scraped back into a bun and she was wearing a formal red dress. "What are you doing here?" Shay snapped.

"I wanted to see you," I studied her face, she wasn't impressed,

"and I wanted to apologise..." I looked up again hopefully.

"Are you thick or something?"

I didn't answer, taking it as a rhetorical question.

"Do you think I want you here?"

"Shay we are friends," I said clinging to my last shard of hope.

"Yes we are, but I'm busy," she said slamming the door in my face.

The slamming door shattered my heart.

I ran from her flat and ran all the way home, Shay only wanted to be friends with her when she wasn't busy, I was simply a time filler, a toy, a distraction, an item to keep her entertained. In my room I cried myself to sleep, there was nothing else to do. No one else to turn to. My family had emotionally abandoned me, my sisters didn't want to know me and they wouldn't let my brother know me and my parents were too busy to care. Too busy hollowed up in their stupid laboratory to care about their daughter, all they cared about was that Verus, Beta and Fortiter did well in life and that I lived, as long as lived they didn't care what happened. If I died then everything for them would be over, I don't mean emotionally I mean physically.

I was awoken by the mysterious tapping noise, I opened my curtains to find it was still dark and to find Shay outside. I opened the window and let her in, despite our fight,

"seriously Immy you are such a heavy sleeper, I've been out their for about half an hour."

I notice that Shay is no longer in her dress, she is now simply wearing a loose fitting top and shorts, I decided not to comment on the costume change.

"How was your busy evening?" I asked, Shay blinked as if confused then realisation crept over her face, and what looked like sadness.

"Nothing special," she told me, smiling sadly,

"anyway I want to apologise to you about what I said before," she said.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was just stressed and busy," she told me, looking me in the eyes.

We sit in a second of awkward silence before she starts talking again.

"Anyway what was it you wanted?" she asked.

"Well in like 2 months I'm going to be starting high school," I said,

"and you want to know how to fit in," Shay said reading my mind, I nodded.

"Ok... Immy I've known you for a few months now, I think you are old enough to come out with me tomorrow night,"

"Where?" I asked eagerly,

"no where special just some guys party, we can pretend that you are my cousin," I looked up at her amazed.

"Ok," I said nodding,

"but Immy tomorrow you are no longer 11, you are 16. Cool?"

"Cool."


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5,**

**Thank you thetigerlilly for reviewing, I think you may be the only person who is actually reading this. If there is anyone else reading this out there please make yourself known. **

**Oh and thetigerlilly your theory is basically right, and also about Immy numerous things have happened to her in her life and the truth is quite complex.**

**Oh and feel free to guess which Dumping Ground character loves Doctor Who, it will probably surprise you. Oh and sorry about the Doctor Who mentions it's just my favourite show ever.**

**I absolutely loved last nights episode, I felt so sorry for Tyler and I liked the light it portrayed Elektra in at the end and Tee is so sweet. I can't wait for the finale next week.**

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

"Why are you in care?" Gus asked, I looked to my siblings for support, but they didn't give any. After I had lost them I thought I could bribe them back with expensive gifts, evidently that didn't work and they hated me even more.

"Um..." I mumbled, silently cursing the world.

"It was all your fault Imitari, they deserve to know..." Verus said angrily.

"... go on tell them," Beta shouted cutting her off.

I can't tell them the truth, they would hate me, but I have to say something. I have two options, two stories. Both reasons why we are in care. I can't tell them about my life, I guess I'll just have to tell them about my parents.

"My... Our parents were scientists, they neglected us and we sometimes spent days on end without food. Sometimes they tested on me, new science, I was a guinea pig," I started.

"How come you were guinea pig, you look just like an ordinary person," Jody asked.

"It's an expression," Frank told her.

Some nodded sympathetically, "so... what else?" Carmen asked.

"Basically my parents were using science illegally, they were doing science banned by the government," I told them.

"You make it sound like Harry Potter doing under age magic," Tyler said.

I laughed, "so basically..." I started.

"...she blabbed to a teacher, the teacher called the police. The Police turned up in the middle of the night and they arrested our parents. Then..." Verus said angrily.

"... we ended up a care home called Burnywood," Beta said.

_Silence_

"What?!" Rick demanded,

"Burnywood," Tyler said incredulously.

"It was closed down due to a fire," Carmen told me.

"When were you at Burnywood?" Tyler asked.

"About 2 months ago," I told them honestly.

"But they closed it down,"

"Well geniuses they obvious opened it again," Elektra said.

"Was it still evil?" Carmen questioned, I nodded.

"Were the kids or the social workers evil?" Tee asked.

"Both," I said simultaneously we my sisters and brother.

"They couldn't have been as bad as Dennis," Johnny stated.

"Dennis, like Dennis the head social worker?" I asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Were there locks on every door? Notices on every wall? Rules against fun?" Tyler asked, I nodded.

"Woah, looks like Dennis just carried on the way he was," Tee said.

"He was horrible," Fortiter said,

"we know he worked here for a while," Johnny said.

"So what happened after being sent to Burnywood?" Gus asked.

"Basically we were forced to start new schools," I told them,

"Feltham high?" Rick asked, I nodded.

"Bit weird name for a school considering it wasn't even in Feltham," Verus said.

"And we got bullied," Verus said,

"because they hate care kids there," I said,

"yeah we know, went to the same school," Rick said, I nod.

"Anyway we hated it there and one day I decided to go back home, it was only three stops on the train and they didn't have ticket machines or staff who checked tickets," I told them.

"So I got home, it turned out the flat was still full of our things. It still belonged to us and in the end I started bunking off school and hiding out there. Just to avoid the bullying," I told them.

_In fact I came back because I wanted to see Shay, she would have just turned 19 and I wanted to see her again. It was amazing when we met again, I felt strong again, I had the strength again that the bullying had knocked away. Then I started going everyday, I phoned up the school and pretended to be my social worker and I told them that I had moved away and would no longer be coming to the school. So basically my social workers thought I was going to school and my school thought I had moved away. It was perfect. _

_I managed to avoid the bullying at school but it didn't stop at Burnywood, they all knew I bunked off, but no one told. Because being a snitch at Burnywood was just not acceptable. We may have hated each other but we never dropped each other in trouble. I hated my stuff being nicked, being beaten up daily and gradually I started transferring my stuff from Burnywood to home. Within a week all my stuff was at home and I ran away from Burnywood. I ran back to the flat._

_I guess when I got back to the flat I realised that I had nothing, no money, I couldn't go to school because everyone would recognise me and someone would call the Police. I had gotten home I wasn't going to go back to Burnyhell. Shay was great, she would buy me food, pay for anything I needed but I wanted more independence. Shay wasn't going to be there to help me out forever, I guess when I realised this I started looking to the past. _

Once my questioning was over I walked to the lounge where Frank, Johnny, Rick and Elektra were standing, "hi Immy," Johnny said.

"Would you like to play cards with us?" Frank asked.

"Ok," I said, I walked over and picked up the cards and started shuffling them, just like how, Shay's friend, who worked in a Casino had taught me. Everyone looked reasonably impressed by my awesome shuffling skills.

I dealt out the cards and we began playing.

After 5 minutes I had gotten them all out, "you are a pro, were did you learn to play like that?" Rick asked,

"spoilers," I replied.

Elektra laughed, "don't tell me you love Doctor Who," she said, I nodded.

"REALLY?!" she shouted, jumping up and clapping her hands excitedly.

Everyone just stared at her, she sat down, "no I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Loving Doctor Who is so nerdy," she said but we knew the truth.

"You like Doctor Who?" Johnny questioned,

"ok fine, I love it," Elektra admitted.

"Who's your Doctor?" I asked,

"hello ten," she said grinning,

"hello eleven," I replied.

"hello ten," she said again.

"hello Sweetie," I told her, she grinned.

"I know what kind off girl you are, you are the type who dress up and pretend to be Dr River Song in there bedroom," Elektra said,

"yeah basically," I replied.

"Ok what I learnt today," Rick said,

"Mandy Perkins is a Tennant fan girl," Johnny said, I guess that because Elektra dived at Johnny there was some story behind that comment.

I walked out of the room and I was just walking past the Office when I heard Mike and Gina talking.

"What did they say?" Gina asked,

"they confirmed the information about Immy, they weren't lying," Mike said, I heard Gina gasp.

"That's terrible," she said,

"I know but we were discussing the relationship between the Odissey family, Immy needs a fresh start and her sisters aren't helping the matter," Mike said.

"What about Fortiter?" she asked,

"I called up the Spencer's they are perfectly happy to foster Fortiter,"

"How long for?"  
"Until their parents are released or until their relationship is sorted out."

"What about Immy, Beta and Verus?" Gina asked.

"We could split them up, but the question is which ones do we split up?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

I felt my legs give way and I fell to the floor, this couldn't be happening. Beta and Verus may hate me but Fortiter was the only one in my entire family who liked me, I couldn't let him go. I was able to bribe him to like me. That's when Verus walked straight into me, "what are you doing on the floor?" she asked.

"They are going to split us up, someone is fostering Fortiter and they are splitting the rest of us up," I told her.

"WHAT?" she shouted and she ran straight into the office, I turned, deciding to not get involved, Verus would be fine by herself. Then I heard a scream from upstairs, I decided to investigate.

Everyone had had the same idea as me and were going to find out what had happened. "It's Carmen," Tee said and we all ran into Carmen and Beta's room. The walls were no longer pink they were splattered with black and red paint, Carmen's clothes lay in the middle of the room and they were covered in black and red paint, everything had had black and red paint poured over it.

"Beta Oddissey I will kill you," she screamed running at my little sister, who actually wasn't that little, she had just turned 14. They started hitting each other, Carmen punched her over and over again while Beta dodged and slapped her numerous times and kicked her.

Floss, Harry and Fortiter looked terrified, Tee looked upset, Elektra looked quite happy on the other hand, I could understand why, both Beta and Carmen were pretty annoying. They had only known each other for a day and they were already at each other's throat, literally in their case. That's when Mike and Gina came in, Mika grabbed Beta and Gina restrained Carmen. "That bitch ruined all my stuff," Carmen said.

"Beta you will be grounded, we will be docking £30 a month from your allowance," Mike said and Carmen looked smug,

"Carmen you are grounded too," Gina said, wiping the smile of Carmen's face.

"That's not fair, she has just had all her stuff ruined and you are punishing her more by grounding her," Tee said.

Of course once again the everyone started arguing, "right house meeting in 5 minutes," Mike shouted.

"Mike never calls a house meeting unless if it is important," Gus states.

5 minutes later we were all sitting in the lounge, both Carmen and Beta were clutching ice packs to their face. "Ok basically I have decided that now would be a good time to start again with the rooms, "Floss because we just painted yours you can stay in there," Floss nodded happily. "Harry and Fortiter you are still fine to share, and Jody you can stay in your room" Mike continued and they grinned. "But I feel that for you older ones the room arrangements aren't working," he said. At this point Jody, Fortiter, Harry and Floss had left the room, so it was just. Me, Frank, Johnny, Tee, Elektra, Verus, Beta, Carmen, Rick and Tyler left in the room.

"We have 7 rooms and 10 of you," Mike said, we nodded, "and it seems some arrangements won't work, so if you have any preferences about who you want to share with speak now," Mike said.

"I don't won't to share with Beta," Carmen said,

"I am not sharing with Immy," Verus said,

"I am not sharing with Verus," Elektra stated, it seems that any respect she had for Verus had disappeared.

"I'm happy to share, with anyone," Tee stated.

"I'm not sharing with anyone," Carmen said.

"Ok right," Mike said, "ok you boys can have your own room," the boys grinned and the girls were annoyed. "So you girls will have to share," Gina said.

"I'll go with Tee," Carmen said immediately,

"I'm going with Beta," Verus said.

"Hey Elektra, looks like we will be sharing a room," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6, can't believe I am here already.**

**Thank you Linneagb for commenting**

**Thank you PurpleSkiesandRainbows for commenting**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for commenting**

**It's lovely to see that there are people still reading this.**

**Oh and feel free to request ships for this story, who do YOU think that Immy would be good with, or anyone really.**

**In the coming week I am VERY busy so you may only get like one chapter, so sorry about that. Anyway on with the chapter.**

I guess Shay taking me to the party mended everything between us, she bought me a new outfit and she brought into her world, well a small part of it.

I remember envying Shay at the party, everyone wanted to talk to her, she was a candle and everyone else were moths – naturally being attracted to her. I didn't like the parties at first, the loud music, the annoying boys, the giggly girls, the bitter drinks. But over time I began to recognise some faces. Then one day an Asian looking girl, who was at every single party, walked over to me. "Hey I'm Suki," she said,

"hi I'm Immy," I replied,

"so are you the Immy that Shay always talks about?" she asked, I considered this for a moment.

"Probably," I told her,

"so do you know how to gamble?" she asked me, after an awkward pause,

"no," I said shaking my head,

"ok I'll teach you."

After that Suki taught me how to gamble, every time we met at a party I would show her how I had improved and by the end of the summer holidays I was an expert at card games. Blackjack, Vegas rummy, Texas Hold'em, Crazy Pineapple, Razz, Guts, you name it, I played it. Then at some point I started gambling at parties.

"How did you do that?" Shay asked,

"just a couple of games of Texas Hold'em," I replied casually, searching through all my new gear.

"Why did you win a pair of trainers, a posh watch and a garden gnome as well as the cash?" Shay asked me. 

"I won it fair and square and they gave me all their money so they paid the rest using objects they had on them," I told her, "ooh look a new light bulb," I said sarcastically, producing a light bulb from my pile of stuff.

"What you going to do with this stuff?" she asked,

"sell it duh," I told her,

"where?"

"crap for cash obviously," I told her,

"how do you even know about that place?"

"it's not just heroin addicts that sell their TVs just to afford more of their drug," I said, Shay flinched, "sorry, I didn't mean your parents. But when my parents needed a bit of cash they would take some stuff down there."

The next day at home I leafed through my new cash, only 400 quid, not bad going. The trainers I could sell to some randomer at high school, I would probably get quite a bit for them there. The watch I sold at crap for cash making just over £60. For the first time in my life I had my own money, I could afford to buy stuff.

I met Shay at the park after lunch that day,

"Shay guess how much money..."

"you know this won't continue,"

"What?" I asked my friend,

"summer, the parties, when school starts again I will have to get a job and you will have to go to school," Shay told me.

"No more parties," I said,

"maybe at weekends, but not like this," she said.

"Can we go shopping for my uniform today?" I asked Shay,

"ok," she said.

"Not that skirt, too long, too short, too tight, too loose, ok that's fine. Now shirt, sleeves are too long, too baggy, too tight jeez Immy, do you want the buttons of your shirt to explode?" Shay commanded as I tried on the uniform.

"The buttons won't come off," I said,

"look Immy that shirt may show off your nice cleavage but Immy you are 11 years old, most people will still be completely flat chested and it will completely show you up. The girls will call you sluts, end of, try this shirt." Not wanting to be called a slut on my first day of term I bought the clothes Shay said were fine.

Shay was like an older sister, a good older sister, one that did things with you, not one that wasn't interested. She taught me to do makeup, she taught me to create myself the perfect outfit. She taught me everything a girl needs to know.

I remember the first day of school, I was sent to school with Verus and Beta, Verus and I exactly the same height, both of us looked exactly the same, apart from she had purple in her hair and she was wearing different make up. We could have been mistaken for twins, Beta on the other hand was short with dark brown curly hair, she looked like an average year 7. While both me and Verus looked like year 11's.

I remember how school was ok, I made some friends, no one like Shay though. I didn't get to see Shay for the first week at school, the first time I saw her it was Saturday afternoon.

"Hi," I said as I sat on the swing next to Shay's,

"hey," she replied, she looked more tired than normal and she had this sort of distant look in her eyes."

"Are you ok?" I asked,

"just tired," she replied and I figured she didn't want to talk about whatever was going on, so I told her about school. I kept talking, afraid to stop, after half an hour I looked over at Shay, she was fast asleep. I sat with Shay, playing on my new phone until it got to around 6.

"Shay," I said quietly, shaking her, she groaned in her sleep.

"Please, please don't do it Immy, it will mess you up. It messed me up, I know you want money, stop, stop, stop!" SLAP, I slapped Shay hard across the face and she woke up.

"What?" she questioned taking in her surroundings,

"you fell asleep and then you started having a nightmare so I woke you up," I told her,

"what time is it?" she asked.

"5 minutes past 6," I told her,

"oh no, right sorry I've got too go, long story, I'm late. See you Immy," and she ran off before I had a chance to reply.

I didn't understand the vacant look in Shay's eyes, I didn't understand the times when she would just tune out, I wouldn't understand the nightmares that happened during the day. I never did until I got the nightmares during the day, I also got the nightmares. I never understood the horror of Shay's life because it only hit me when I got to Burnywood how little I actually knew about Shay.

I knew her name, her birthday, but I never understood the money, in ways I wish I never had. In ways I wish I had never met Shay. In ways I wish I never had existed. In ways I wished Verus had never been born.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7, nobody reviewed on the last chapter unfortunately but hey, I guess I will live... just. Also I want to get rid of one character so please tell me who to get rid of, so on with the chapter. P.S. sorry about all the Doctor who references. Also sorry the some people may seem OOC.**

"So Tee with Carmen, Verus with Beta and Immy with Elektra, is this fine with everyone?" Mike asked, I nodded,

"could be much worse," Elektra stated.

"Oi," I said hitting her on the arm,

"sorry," Tee mouthed,

"it's fine," I mouthed back.

After that we were all allocated new rooms, the ones of us who were sharing got the bigger rooms, so Verus and Beta ended up in Carmen's old room and Elektra and I ended up in her old room. "Please can we paint in light blue," I begged,

"dark blue," she replied,

"royal blue," I replied,

"deal," she said shaking my hand.

"Can I please put up my Doctor Who poster?" I asked,

"lets see it," she said and I handed her the grey poster with all of the Doctor's on it,

"yep," she said grinning at 10.

"Who would ever suspect that Elektra would have a crush on David Tennant," I said and a pillow flew at my head.

"What about this poster?" I asked, showing her my series 6 poster,

"nope," I put the poster away, vowing to put inside the wardrobe.

A couple of hours later Mike turned up with our paint and we got to work, I was wearing a long white t-shirt and cut off jeans, Elektra was wearing similar attire, but for once she had taken out her beloved blue hair extensions. After 20 minutes of solid painting I felt something wet on my head, Elektra was standing behind me dripping paint onto my hair. I spun round and flicked paint at her.

**Paint on her face,**

she picked up a small brush and painted on me,

**Paint going down my forehead, down my nose, onto my chin**

I retaliated by holding her still and painting glasses onto her,

**She had glasses painted onto her face,**

she swiped quickly across my face,

**Now I had a paint cross on my face,**

I swiped across her top lip,

**She had a paint moustache,**

suddenly we were just full out chucking paint at each other, the walls had been neglected. After 5 minutes of solid fighting we settled down and carried on with the painting, every few minutes flicking paint at each other.

"LUNCH!" Gina bellowed, we turned and suddenly saw what had happened to us.

Elektra had a beard, moustache, glasses and paint all over her body.

I had a cross on my face, paint in my hair and all over my body.

"Oh shit," Elektra muttered,

"what is going to happen?" I asked,

"we are going to be killed," she responded.

"ok lets just go down," I said,

"you must be mental, but hey, let's do it."

We walked down the stairs and mentally prepared ourselves, we walked into the kitchen together.

"What have you two done?!" Mike exclaimed,

"painted our room," I said,

"painted yourselves more like," Johnny said.

"you two go and get yourself cleaned up," Gina said.

"But Gina if we got cleaned up we will only get messier when we start painting again," Elektra pointed out.

"Ok you can go and finish painting, then clean yourselves up, then get lunch," Mike said, so that's why we didn't have lunch until 7 in the evening.

When we did finally have lunch everyone else was having tea, so we just had two meals at once, well tried but we weren't allowed "that amount of food at once" the words were said by Gus, who was getting annoyed about routines and stuff like that. After tea we went round everyone else's rooms.

Beta and Verus' room had been painted purple and black.

Carmen had obviously tried to persuade Tee to paint their room pink but had quite obviously failed, or Tee had created a compromise. The 4 walls were different colours, lavender, pale blue, light pink and dark grey, on the dark grey wall many different coloured photo frames had been hung. Overall the room worked really well.

All the other rooms were good, but our room was awesome, dark blue with a few posters on the walls. My favourite poster was stuck to the back of the wardrobe and all the wall, in silver paint we had written on the wall.

**Immy and Elektra's room**

And on that wall we hadn't put any posters up, we had decided this was the wall that we would draw on and we decided to call it.

**The Wall Of Procrastination**

Already there was a stick man with spiky hair having a sword fight, courtesy of Elektra.

There was also a sheep, courtesy of Tee.

A couple of giraffes, done by Floss, Harry and Fortiter.

I had drawn a stick man with curly hair and speech bubble saying bye bye.

Carmen had drawn some clothes on the wall,

Gus had refused to draw on the wall.

Rick drew himself playing the guitar,

Tyler had drawn himself as a magician.

Frank had written "Manchester United" on the wall.

Verus had drawn two girls on the wall,

Beta had drawn another two girls.

Johnny had just written his name on the wall.

Jody had drawn a picture of a cookie.

Then we had called Gina and Mike up and they drew on the wall,

Gina drew a rainbow,

Mike drew a picture of a girl with curly hair and a crazy smile, and wrote underneath it, Tracy Beaker.

Then we had all drawn around our hands and written our names in our hand, after they had all left our room, I looked around. Our room was awesome, it felt like home. It was only as I was lying in bed that night that I remembered we had only arrived that morning.

I loved Elmtree house it was the first place I would ever have thought of calling home.

I had been living there for a week when it happened.

I was at the top of the stairs and I moved my foot to descend to the next step when the day mare took me over.

_I was standing in my room alone, wait it wasn't my room, I was sad, I can't remember why. I put my hand to my lips and swallowed the contents of my hand. Then I heard the door open, he walked in. _

_I don't know who **he** was, he looked so similar to a person I knew, well not knew. But I knew that sort of person, he came over to me and suddenly, I didn't want to do it. But in the day mare I stayed put, _in real life I ran.

But of course I tried to run into air, I tumbled down the stairs, the images came to me, I screamed. I heard footsteps, _fast breathing, _gasps, _groaning, _screams, _moans. _Then I heard someone talking to me, _breathing in my ear, _squeezing my hand, _I wanted to escape._

I flicked between real life and the nightmare, my brain catching the odd word from real life, it was like a badly tuned radio. I heard the ambulance. I remember being lifted up. I remember pain.

But then again that wasn't unusual pain, pain felt normal to me, I guess one gets used to these sort of things, not falling down stairs, no, feeling pain. Well I've spent my whole life hurting, and while I live, I hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8, **

**thank you Linneagb for reviewing**

**thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Right so in the present Immy has fallen down the stairs but you will just have to wait for the future because this chapter is the past.**

I walked through the school corridors, my hair tied up and my back slung over my shoulder. I had been at school for a month now and I was really enjoying it. For the first time at school I had friends, I still saw Shay, nearly everyday. But she was becoming more distant. She was still beautiful but she had lost something, she was paler, quieter. At a party she was her old self, but at a party she was an actress. Her eyes were far away, full of pain, wishing for a change. Meanwhile I strutted round school with my new friendship group.

"Woah," Tasmin said, staring down the corridor.

"What?" I asked,

"Mark E." Tasmin said,

"what about him?" Emily asked,

"Mark E is waiting at Immy's locker," Tasmin she said, excitedly.

I looked up and sure enough, Mark E was standing there, wearing the trainers I had sold him.

"Oh my days he is so fit," Emily said, Mark E looked up having obviously heard that comment.

"Immy, hi," he said grinning, his green eyes looking into mine, his brown hair perfect, he was also tanned, according to Shay he was half Spanish or something.

"Hey," I said, opening my locker door and stuffing my PE kit inside.

I looked round my friends were standing there, gazing at Mark love struck.

"Hey girls," he said and with that Tasmin just fell over, or actually fainted.

"Or hello as people used to say," he said grinning at the unconscious girl.

"Shall we walk?" he asked me, I nodded, my friends didn't notice they were too busy with Tasmin.

"So Immy, I have a party at the weekend, would you like to come?" he asked,

"when?" I replied,

"starts Friday night, finishes Monday morning,"

"ok," I replied, "would you like me to bring anyone?" I asked,

"well if you want, actually not your little friends. They are so not my type," he told me,

"what is your type?" I asked wondering about setting him up with Shay, that would probably improve her mood. When suddenly I felt his lips on mine, I closed my eyes and just went with it.

After a few seconds he pulled away, "you are 16," I told him,

"problem?" he responded.

"I'm 11," I replied,

"that doesn't bother me," he replied.

"Shay," I shouted as I run towards my best friend, "guess what," I said excitedly.

"I don't know you were kissed by a fit guy," she said sarcastically,

"actually yes," I replied and suddenly Shay was interested.

"What? Who? Where? When? How?" she asked, in quick succession.

"I was kissed, by Mark E, at school, during lunch after he invited me to a party," I said.

"Oh..." she said,

"he invited you to his party as well," I told her,

"really, when is it?" she asked,

"Friday till Monday morning," I replied.

"I'll be there."

"Wow this is amazing," I said around 9 on Friday evening,

"It's ok," she replied,

"I can't believe Mark E invited me," I said,

"yeah... about that... be careful Immy," Shay said and she walked away.

"Hey Immy," Mark said, appearing from no where,

"hi," I replied,

"enjoying yourself?"

"yes I am," I told him enthusiastically,

"would you like a tour of the house?" he asked me, I nodded, eager to please him. He smiled and handed me a large drink.

He showed me round the house, I saw Shay in the pool and nodded at her. I loved being round Mark he had given me status. I was no longer a cooler than average year 7, I was now Mark's girlfriend Immy. People suddenly found me interesting and boys suddenly found me hot, girls clamoured to be my friend, life was good.

I finished my drink and Mark handed me another, and another, and another. By 10 I was finding it hard to walk in a straight line. I staggered around giggling, but this wasn't unusual, many people had got to this state hours ago. I started to feel quite sick, my head was pounding and the world was spinning.

"Immy are you ok?" Mark asked,

"feel... bad... head... sick... dizzy," I said, disjointedly.

He studied me for a second and picked me up and took me into the kitchen, he went into a cupboard and handed me something.

"Take this it will help," he told me, half an hour later I was feeling much better and Mark came back over to me.

"Feeling better?" he asked, I nodded,

"just a bit tired," I said, he nodded understandably.

Then...

Then...

I can't remember another after that point, I just couldn't remember anything. When I woke I was lying on the floor, my clothes were a mess, and I looked like I had dressed my drunk, or in a hurry. But I couldn't remember anything.

On Monday I walked into form room and everyone was staring at me, "oh my days, Immy you have to tell us what it was like," Emily said, talking about the party obviously. "It was amazing," I said and everyone looked rather impressed. I had respect from the school, everyone knew my name and thought I was awesome. A few people shook there heads when they saw me, but the teachers were another matter. They looked at me in a weird way, the shot me disapproving looks when they saw me. With or without Mark. It was crazy, teachers didn't like me because of it and one day the head of year called me to her office.

"Immy come in," she said as I knocked on the door,

"good morning Miss Barker," I said, smiling sweetly.

"good morning Imitari," she replied,

"I have called you today because both pupils and staff are, to be frank, worried about you." She stated.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand," I told her.

"Rumours have been going around that you are going out with Mark East," she said,

"I am," I told her,

"Imitari you are 11,"

"I think I know that," I told her.

"But rumours have been going round that you have slept with him," she said,

"what?" I asked.

"Have you had sex with Mark East?" she asked,

"no"

"are you sure?" she asked,

"I think I would remember having sex," I told her.

"Ok, but Immy I think you having a relationship with him, is wrong and to be honest, illegal. So I suggest you break up with him," Miss Barker said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I said as I walked out of her office.

As I walked down the corridor I had my first ever day mare,

_Mark has his hands... everywhere. Under my top, my top is pulled over my head. He is..._

I looked up suddenly snapping at of the day mare, but it regains me for a second and that is when I know the rumours are true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9, I'm sorry if this chapter is really bad. It's just I am writing this in a VERY emotional, thanks to my darling brother.**

**Thank you Sunshine122 for reviewing and indeed what has Immy let herself in for? Well you ask yourself that (I already know).**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing too, again. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also do you think I should rewrite chapter 1 or leave it as it is?**

**Also this chapter is written from **Mike's** point of view**

I heard the huge crash and the scream and instinct took over, I sprinted out of the office where I had been finalising the foster placement. At the foot of the stairs lay Immy, the kids having had the same thought of me started arriving.

"Immy!" Fortiter shouted,

Elektra looked shocked, Verus and Beta stood there not knowing quite how to feel.

"Everyone stand away," I commanded,

"Johnny go call for an ambulance," and Johnny ran off to the office, and Gina had just arrived.

"All of you lot, go," Gina said and they all slunk off apart from Elektra.

"Elektra can you go and pack Immy a bag," and Elektra nodded and ran up the stairs. My eyes followed Elektra, I think her being around Immy had benefited both of the girls. Elektra was now calmer and Immy looked happier.

"The ambulance will be here in a few minutes," Johnny said, "they said not to move her."

A minute later Elektra came back down clutching her rucksack, "which of you is going with Immy?" Elektra asked.

"I'll go," I said volunteering,

Gina nodded and I took the rucksack from Elektra and got in the ambulance when it came.

I sat in the waiting room for hours, waiting to be allowed to see Immy.

"Mr Milligan," a nurse said, I stood up and walked over to her.

"How is Imitari?" I asked,

"she will be completely fine," she told me.

"What are her injuries?" I asked,

"she hasn't broken her leg but she has damaged it extremely badly, in ways it would have been better if it had broken. She will need physiotherapy for at least 6 months. She will be able to walk but it will take a while. She has broken three bones in her arm," the nurse told me, I took a deep breath.

"Can I see her Doctor?" I asked the nurse,

"of course," she told me.

She lead me down a corridor and took me into an office.

"Mr Milligan, I am Doctor Lee," the doctor said shaking my hand and the nurse left the room,

"I know you might not be able to answer my questions but can you please try?" he asked,

"of course," I replied.

"First of all, do you know whether Imitari has ever been involved in drug abuse?" he asked me,

"her parents were scientists, she was taken into care because they tested on her. So it is possible," I told him.

"Also did her parents abuse her?"

"Not as far as I know, why do you ask?"

"It is because Imitari has broken ribs, which haven't mended right. She obviously has had no medical help with them, they have obviously mended on there own, badly."

"Can you guess when they broke," I asked,

"my calculations suggest about 2 or 3 years ago," he told me.

I thought for a second, "can you examine the ribs and work out how they were broken?" I asked,

he considered, "yes I think so."

"So she has broken her right arm, badly damaged her right leg, and a few ribs that have mended badly," I said, the Doctor nodded.

I stood up to leave,

"Mr Milligan I have one last question for you," I turned round,

"what might that be?" I asked,

"does she have an older sister called Verus?" he asked,

"yes," I said, confused.

"Ok," he said,

"why?" I asked,

"it doesn't matter."

According to the nurses on the ward, I wasn't allowed to see Immy so I drove back to Elmtree house.

"Is Immy alright?" Elektra asked,

"Is she ok?" Johnny asked, everyone was looking worried.

"Immy has broken her arm and done bad damage to her leg, that is all," I said, everyone looked quite relieved.

"Verus can I have a word?" I asked, she nodded and she came into the office with me.

"Did your parents ever physically abuse Immy?" I asked her,

"no they didn't touch Immy," she told me confidently,

"ok did anything important happen to Immy 2 or 3 years ago?" I asked, Verus suddenly paled,

"what have you heard?" she asked,

"nothing," I said.

"Good," she replied and she stormed off.

In the morning I went back to the hospital and all the nurses were sitting around looking completely stressed, "good morning," I said,

"Imitari kept the whole ward awake all night, we had to move her to a private room," one nurse said.

"What was she doing?"

"She was having nightmares," another nurse said,

"she kept screaming and shouting,"

"what was she shouting?" I asked,

"stop, stop, I'm too young, it was mainly stuff like that, the rest didn't make much sense,"

"right," I said, "can I see her?" I asked.

I walked into Immy's room, she said in the bed, looking terrified, dark circles around her eyes, she was pale, deathly pale. She looked like she hadn't slept for weeks.

"Hello Imitari," I said, "are you ok?"

"Of course I'm not ok, why do you think I'm in hospital?"

"Ok but how is it here?"

"They took my make up off me, I look horrible without makeup," she moaned,

"So is there anyone you would like to see?" I say,

"Elektra."

I drove back and picked up Elektra and in the car I started talking to her,

"does Immy often have nightmares?" I asked Elektra,

"does Immy even sleep?" Elektra asked.

"What?" I replied,

"Immy stays up the whole night, she makes herself stay awake. She listens to music, draws, reads, watches movie on her DVD player, goes on the internet, she doesn't let herself sleep and she always starts doing her makeup early so she doesn't look tired," Elektra said, "why are you asking?"

"oh, no reason," I replied, but in my heart I know knew there was more to Imitari Odissey than meets the eye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Chapter 10, wow the finale was awesome, I am actually starting to like Faith and Johnny and Elektra were awesome like usual, I think they would be quite good together... and Tee was awesome as usual.**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for another review, you are awesome.**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing and following.**

**Ok please can you answer these questions;**

**1. should I rewrite chapter 1?**

**2. should I put any characters in a relationship?**

**3. should I make any characters leave?**

**4. do you have any theories about anything in this story?**

**Oh and in this chapter you find out Shay's secret.**

**Love you all, anyway on with the chapter, and back to Immy.**

Oh my, not even 11 years old and I had already slept with a guy. A 16 year old, isn't that illegal? I don't think I slept with him willingly, I was very drunk and then...

_He went into a cupboard and handed me something. "Take this it will help," he told me._

I doubt those tablets were really headache tablets, I think Mark drugged me. Then he slept with me, he took advantage of me, I think the Police would probably call this rape. I went back to class, my class mates stared at me. I thought the staring at me because they were amazed because I had an awesome boyfriend. Instead they were staring at me thinking I was stupid little slut for sleeping with a guy I had only known for a few weeks.

Shay had chose my uniform for me, so I fitted in. She refused to let me dress how I wanted, she told me that if I wore that people would think I was a slut. I wish had just been a girl who dressed like a slut rather than the girl, not even 12, who had slept with her boyfriend. I didn't dress like a slut I simply was just a slut. My friends still talked to me, but I could tell from the look in their eyes that they disapproved of me.

But the think was I didn't learn, I still went to parties and I still came back, knowing but not remembering us doing it. The day mares became more frequent and I found myself getting more violent. I walked into form room quietly, what was the point of making an entrance.

"She sleeps with him all the time, according to my brother. He is mates with Mark," I heard Emily say.

"I never thought a girl as nice as Immy could be a complete slut," Tasmin said.

"What did you say?" I shouted,

"Um... hi Immy, we weren't talking about we were talking about you, we were talking about a different..." that is the lame excuse Tasmin tried to give me and she only stopped because I punched her hard in the stomach.

Suddenly I had started a fight, everyone was attacking each other. Suddenly our form tutor came in and everyone stopped fighting and pretended nothing had happened. Fortunately she didn't question anything, the teacher started talking about a charity event and I turned off and stared out of the window. Another day mare crept over me,

_I was lying on the bed, barely awake, I'm naked, I watch Mark standing at his bedroom door. _

"_You can't seriously love a kid like that," a guy was saying,_

"_yeah mate, bad lose, she's just a kid. You can't do anything with her," another guy, Emily's brother told him._

"_Like that stops me," Mark replied and pushed the door open to show his friends me, me lying their naked._

"_Ooh Mark, you naughty boy. But I guess that kid was bound the be a slapper from day one. Might as well get her started early," the first guy said._

"_I think you can't give her everything she needs, how about I give you the money and you lend me the bitch," Emily's brother said._

"_I'll have a go too," the first guy added._

"_Ok lads considering you are first time customers, you can have her discounted. £50," Mark said._

"_Deal mate," and he literally chucked the money at Mark, he pushed the door closed and walked _ _ over to me._

"_Wake up Princess," he said, obviously thinking I was asleep. "I have paid good money for you, so I am going to get my moneys worth."_

_You know what happened next, it's not hard to guess. I slept with Emily's brother, Sam was his name and then Dave. I hated the feeling of it, I wanted to run but I had no where to go._

I snapped back into reality, how did I forgot something like that? "Miss Odissey are you ok?" the teacher asked, I nodded, quickly pretending to have been daydreaming.

I went to the park after school, Shay was on the swings.

"Hey," I said sitting on the swing next to her.

"So Immy you are 12 next week and you are already a prostitute," Shay said disgustedly.

"I'm not a prostitute," I argued,

"Immy you are, it's obvious. No one sleeps with Mark from their own free will, I certainly didn't. Seriously Immy dump him, he only caused me pain," Shay said.

"You went out with Mark?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes and we slept together when we were still a primary school, it was a dare, peer pressure, call it what you want," Shay told me.

"Like you I developed early," she said, "and we had sex lots, he enjoyed it and I wanted to please him. I thought I loved him, until..."

"Until what?" I asked.

"Ok you have two kids, both early developers, the girl has already started her periods when she sleeps with the boy for the first time. They sleep with each other for months and months until when the girl realises at Christmas in year 7, that she has put on quite a bit of weight..." she said, talking in third person.

"He got you pregnant," I said,

Shay nodded, her eyes now full of tears.

"Did you have an abortion?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I was already 5 and a half months by Christmas, it was too late. So I gave birth in the April of the next year and I put the kid in care. I think it was best for him, I hope it was. I was only 11 I would have been a useless Mum," she told me.

"What happened after that?" I asked,

"I went back to school, I was very behind. I got put down to the bottom sets, then Mark called me an easy going slapper to my face. Suddenly loads of guys were interested in me, they saw me as an easy target. They thought if I would shag someone that easily before I wouldn't take much convincing to do it again," Shay said, her voice shaking.

"What happened after that?" I asked,

"I needed cash, I couldn't afford food, if we didn't start paying the bills we were going to be evicted from the flat. So I thought, I'm 11 years old, I can pass for 16, I have a kid. Everyone thinks I'm a slapper already, so what have I got to loose? So I started going into clubs and I managed to get some good contacts and they managed to get me jobs," she looked up at me slowly, I could see the pain she was going through.

"They got me jobs as a prostitute, I made the cash, and lots of it. I could afford stuff I never had had before. I loved the money. With the new clothes, a new haircut, make up, I suddenly became gorgeous. I suddenly became superior to the world around me. I started again and I was loving my life. It carried on like this till I was 16, until one day a bus went past me and I saw a girl staring at me. Then she stared at me the next day, and the next and the next. Until one day she was pushed out of the bus to my feet, that's when my best friend Imitari Odissey came into my life," she said, smiling at me, despite the tears.

"You were the girl I could have been, we were the same. No friends, just bullies. We looked much older than we really were and we both had a fresh start at high school and we both messed it up," Shay said, I looked up at her.

"Immy you made me see real life, I can't continue like this. But really that's all I have got, I've only got 1 GCSE, I've dropped out of school, I have a son. I live a fake life, I have spray tans twice a month so I look good, I always wear make up. I left my son in care with a fake name so he could never find me. You know he would be 5 now," she told me.

"5!" I exclaimed, she nodded.

"All I ever did for him was buy him a cuddly toy, he's probably lost it by now," Shay told me.

"I don't think he would have," I replied.

"But what I am saying is Immy, ditch him. Don't get yourself pregnant, it's really not worth it," Shay said, I nodded in agreement. She pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," she said,

"for what?" I replied.

"Listening."


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 11! (How did I get to chapter 11?)**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing AGAIN, you are amazing. **

**Thank you Linneagb for reviewing.**

**I have decided that (with the help of Zebralover4578) in this story Johnny and Elektra are going to get together, along with a few more people. Anyway on with the chapter.**

They took my make up off me, they said that they needed to see me without my make up making me like fine. Without make up I am pale, deathly pale. I can now see why Shay had spray tans so frequently, not sleeping does kill your attractiveness. Dark rings circle my eyes. They made me sleep last night, they took away my phone, my book, my torch, everyone that could keep me awake. Eventually I fell asleep but the nightmares started straight away, you may think that the day mares are bad but the nightmares are worse. I can't escape. I scream, I toss, I turn. My mind reliving the darkest times of my life. Every night where Mark and the boys raped me, if I didn't go to Mark's they would come to mine. They would force the window open and make me do it in my own bed. I learnt not to resist, they only hurt you if you resist.

Other the months I became more scared, I had no friends other than Shay, my siblings didn't care about me, my parents were blissfully unaware. But I guess last night, one of the worst days ever came back to me.

_I threw up again, for the fourth time today. I had been throwing up every morning this week. I went to school but I couldn't concentrate, I knew something was wrong. After school I went down to the park, and met Shay._

"_Shay, I keep throwing up in the mornings, I think I might be ill," I told her._

_Shay looked at me horrified, "Immy... Oh my god Immy, quickly come with me," she dragged me back to her house and took me into a bedroom. She went straight to her drawers and gave me something. A box... I looked down and read the words on the box... _

_pregnancy test_

_She took me into the bathroom and left me to carry out the test, when I was done, she came back in and we waited for the results together. I was terrified, but I knew, if I was pregnant that I would have Shay there for me. We waited for what seemed like forever, then when the results came through we spent 10 minutes, being too scared to look. When we finally looked, I stopped breathing._

_Pregnancy Positive_

_I burst into tears immediately, Shay held me when I cried. "I'm guessing you aren't very far along," Shay said._

"_Probably not," I said,_

"_you are probably about 5 weeks along," she told me, we sat in silence for a minute, "so what are you going to do?" Shay asked me._

"_I don't know what you mean?"_

"_Are you going to get an abortion?" she asked me, I considered it for a moment. I knew the baby would only be a bundle of a few cells. Nothing proper, not a proper human. I stopped, thinking about how I had been brought into this cruel world. The wrong way, an immoral way, a way that wasn't allowed. Suppose that made me different, suppose my genetics hurt the baby. I was already starting to love the baby but I knew that it have my DNA was nothing other than cruel and as they say you have to be cruel to be kind. It would be kinder to the baby to stop it early than for it to have an awful life, being constantly different and be considered disgusting._

"_Yes," I said. Shay nodded and I left._

_That night I walked over to Mark's house, "so here's the princess, ready to start?" Mark asked,_

"_actually no," I replied._

"_Excuse me," he said._

_I breathed in, preparing myself, "I'm pregnant," I told him._

"_You are pregnant," he said slowly, and for some reason he was angry._

"_You have been sleeping with others haven't you, you cheating little bitch," he shouted slapping me, "you are my girlfriend and you have cheated on me," he shouted, getting even angrier._

"_You made me sleep with them," I replied, he punched me in the face. I staggered backwards._

"_You will regret sleeping with that guy, Imitari Odissey, just wait till I'm finished with you."_

Two hours later I lay naked in the alley, chunks of my hair had been ripped out. Blood stained the remaining clothes I was in. My pale skin was red, both from blood and pain. My stomach ached, my ribs felt like they were on fire. I was in indescribable agony. I had cuts up and down my body. I was in so much pain. I felt myself slipping, my mind became blurry, I knew in my heart that I was dying and at this point I just gave in.

I was saved by a girl who had found me, coming back from a night at work.

Shay, she always saved me, but then again I guess that's what friends are for.

I ended up miscarrying, I guess it may have hurt more but nobody else found about it. Shay told the Police I had been attacked and raped and gave the Police Mark's address. After that I never saw them again. According to Shay they were sent to prison. But after that night both my day mares and nightmares became more frequent, I guess I was traumatised by the experience. When I told Shay she said not to tell anyone, they would only get me counselling and the last thing I needed was a nosy person coming to stick their nose into my business.

Doctor Lee then re-entered and I was forced to pay attention to him, "so Imitari Odissey, you have done extreme damage to your leg, you will need physiotherapy for at least 6 months. You have broken your right arm, so you will be a wheelchair but once your arm is out of plaster, in around 6 weeks you will be able to get crutches."

He looked at me expectantly, "what? Do you expect me to be happy or something?" I asked,

"no, but Imitari I just wanted to say I know what you are," I swear my heart stopped for a second.

"And to be Frank it is pretty amazing, I have no idea how your parents achieved it and I did a test on you and it doesn't seem to have any effects on you apart from that your body thinks your 15 instead of 14. Blame Verus I guess," he said.

I looked at him for a second.

"You do know the world is going to find out about you soon, if they prove your parents guilty they will tell the world. You will become famous," he said,

"for all the wrong reasons," I replied,

"Imitari you are the future," he told me and with that he walked from the room.

About half an hour later Mike appeared with Elektra, "hey," I said grinning at Elektra,

"and wow Mike wasn't exaggerating, you do look terrible," she said,

"thanks for the amazing compliment Elektra," I replied.

"So..." Elektra said awkwardly.

"Right girls I've got to find Doctor Lee I'll be back soon," and with that Mike left the room.

"When do you think you will be released?" Elektra asks,

"you make it sound like I'm in prison," I told her,

"you know what I mean," she said,

"a week maybe, I'm going to miss you," I said.

"Going all soppy on me are we?" Elektra asked.

I hugged Elektra after that, and for those few seconds I was able to imagine I had Shay back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to Chapter 12!**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for an another amazing comment, you are officially the best person ever.**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing too, you are awesome as well.**

**As any person who writes fanficiton (and even if you don't) there is nothing better than going onto your email and finding a lovely review. If you are even just a guest with no account you can still review. Not that I'm desperate or anything...**

**So I think Immy has spent too much time in the past, I think I'm going to do a few chapters just with her living a normal life. By the way there is a time jump in this chapter, this is set 3 months later. Also the ages are made up.**

I got out of bed, picking up my crutches which were propped up against my bedside table. I stood up with the help of my crutches, I turned to the wall and looked at Fortiter's drawing on the wall.

I missed him, it turned out that Mike decided to let Fortiter be fostered, I haven't seen him since the day I fell. The took him away when I was still in hospital. Gus' foster parents came back from New York, they had been at my parents hearing. My parents had been sentenced to 12 years in jail, but then after those years they would be tagged for at least another 7 years. I guess, according to the government, what my parents did to me was pretty bad to get that much punishment. Mike had taken me to some centre in London where they discussed security issues concerning me, I was apparently a vulnerable girl who was likely to be attacked.

The press had decided to release the information about me in the future without revealing my identity to the world. According to them it would lead to a lot of people trying to kill me and it would make me probably the person who had the most people wanting to kill her in the whole world. Oh wow, what is my life?

Anyway what else has been going on in the Dumping Ground? Oh yes, Elektra acting very weirdly, she was being nice to Johnny and she joked with him rather than insulted him. Johnny has also been acting very weirdly he was being nice to Elektra and only occasionally teasing her and calling her "Mandy Perkins." Hmm... I think something may be going on. But then again I'm not the only one.

I came downstairs and went to have breakfast, while we were all eating in companionable silence Elektra suddenly said, "Mike is it ok if I go to the library for revision,"

"What?! You revise," Verus said sarcastically.

Elektra shot a look at Verus, they were both 15 and in year 11. Meanwhile I was 15 in a few weeks time and in year 10 along with Johnny and Beta. Frank was in year 12, Rick was in year 11. Carmen, Lily, Tee and Tyler were all in year 9. Meanwhile Jody, Harry and Floss were still in Primary School, Jody year 5 and Harry and Floss in year 4.

"Yes and I've got training," Johnny said, according to Tee Johnny had taken up running after managing to do a half marathon with no training.

"Ok," Mike said.

After breakfast I went to the lounge, where Tee, Rick and Tyler were playing pool,

"ok men," I said,

"and women," Tee added,

"this is the third time this month Johnny and Elektra had given us this excuse," I said.

"Is it time?" Tyler asked.

"Indeed."

When Johnny and Elektra left the house we followed them, I had managed to ditch the crutches. I didn't really need them, only the doctors said I do and they know nothing. We followed them to the end of the road, if they were genuine Elektra would go left to the library and Johnny would go right to the park. Instead they went straight onwards into town.

"They are lying," Tyler said,

"this isn't enough proof," Rick told him.

"vamos amigos," I told them.

"allons-y," Tee said,

"lass uns gehen," Rick replied following our languages theme.

"Um... lets go," Tyler said and we all laughed at his monolingualism.

We followed them into town, they went into a shop and they both came out holding bags full of stuff. We followed them until Tyler started winging that his feet were hurting, so we decided to stop off at a coffee shop. Please take a point to appreciate that we were hiding our appearance by wearing hats and scarves, admittedly it was October but it wasn't that cold, so we were being sent a few weird looks. Tee and Rick went up to get drinks, but Tyler's eyes followed Tee up to the counter.

"So Tyler when are you going to tell her?" I asked, Tyler jumped obviously having forgotten I was there.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked, I repeated my question.

"Tell who?" he asked,

"Tee, duh..." I said trailing off.

"Tell Tee what?"

"That you so fancy her," I told him.

"What! I don't fancy Tee," he said and he started going slightly red.

"You so do it's obvious," I sang, he blushed even more furiously.

"I don't,"

"why deny it's the TRUTH!" I said emphasising the truth.

"What you talking about?" Rick asked as he came back with Tee, with two trays, his full of drinks and Tee's full of cake.

"Um..." Tyler muttered,

"It doesn't matter," I said.

They sat down and we started eating the food, I had paid, it was my treat to them. I still had loads of money from when I had ran away from Burnywood. As we were eating two familiar figures came into the café, both with brown hair but one had blue in it.

"Elektra, Johnny," I whispered nodding in there direction. We quickly disguised ourselves and they went and sat in our view but they had their backs to us. They got drinks and they were talking, I noticed they were both smiling when suddenly Johnny leant over and kissed Elektra. tee squeaked like a mouse who had managed to get stuck under your foot. I quickly shoved my hand in Tee's mouth, to prevent her from making any more sound.

After another hour of watching Elektra and Johnny make out in café we had decided we had had enough and my hand was hurting because it was still in Tee's mouth and she was a very good biter, not in a weird way. Well as normal as having your fist in your friends mouth for over an hour is.

"Awwh, they are so cute together," I said as we walked back,

"yes it would be cute if the guy who was sticking his tongue down Elektra's throat wasn't my brother," Tee said,

"what you jealous Tee," Rick teased.

"because I'm pretty sure we could find you a boyfriend very easily," I said, I saw Tyler turning red. Rick grinned at me.

"No one would want to go out with me," Tee said, in a very that wasn't very her.

"I would," Tyler suddenly announced.

Tee looked shocked, "really?" she asked. Tyler nodded and suddenly Tee grabbed Tyler and started kissing him.

"Bloody hell," I said,

"my sentiments exactly," Rick replied.

They kissed for a few seconds and became apparent they weren't going to stop any time soon.

"Right..." Rick said,

"lets go," I said,

"agreed."

As we walked up the drive Rick suddenly said, "so Elektra and Johnny, who would have known?"

"so Tee and Tyler who would have known?" I asked,

"us," we both said simultaneously and laughed. We walked up to the door and let ourselves in. "What a day!" I exclaimed, Rick laughed and that day only got better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to chapter 13, take a seat, would you like a cookie? You would... well tough get your own these are mine.**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing AGAIN because you are nice you can have a cookie.**

**Thank you also to Tabbypop for your pm, good to see someone has worked another part of the story out. You can have a cookie too for being clever and nice.**

**Thank you Sunshine123 for commenting, keep up the good work fangirling, it's completely normal, have a cookie.**

**Thank you for reviewing Cookie05, have a cookie.**

**Thank you whatsallthatnoise for following, have a cookie.**

**So Elektra and Johnny are together but trying to hide it and Tee and Tyler are together. Sorry that Tee's character may seem OOC but I just wanted her to contrast with who she is normally. Anyway this chapter is in the future again. Ok in this chapter there is a song I wrote.**

**R = Rick**

**I = Immy**

**T = Together**

I walked into the house, "where are Tyler and Tee?" Mike asked,

"they were walking slowly they will probably be here in a few minutes," I said and Rick nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Mike said and he walked off.

"So..." Rick said,

"what do you want to do?" I asked,

"um... I don't know? Chill," Rick told me,

"ok," I said turning around to prepare to leave him to _chilling_.

"No, you can stay," he said,

"shall we go up?" I asked, he nodded.

His room was painted red and in the corner of the room sat his much loved guitar, he caught me looking. "Do you play?" he asked. I had lived three months but I still didn't really know anyone much anyway I had spent at least half of that time in hospital. I was only starting to work out where I fitted in.

"Not much a few chords," I told him, "I'm more of a ukulele type of girl."

"You play the uke!" he exclaimed, I nodded, I ran from the from and returned a moment later clutching my ukulele. 

"Do you write songs?" he asked,

"I was starting one but I've only got the first line," I told him ashamed.

"That's fine you do play me the first line and I play the second and you do the next, then me. Ok?" he asked, I nodded and took a deep breath.

I **"I was looking for a fresh start" **

R** "I wasn't looking for love" **

I** "But now you have my heart" **

R** "We can make a fresh start" **

I** "We both have history"**

R** "We both have a past"**

I** "We are both a mystery"**

R** "But our love will last"**

I** "We are looking for a fresh start"**

R** "And I found it with you"**

I** "This is our fresh start"**

R** "And I am living it with you"**

I** "I messed up my life**

I** I caused all kinds of strife**

I** I ruined my family**

I** And the guilt ruins me"**

R** "My parents were conmen **

R** They went sent to jail and then**

R** I was put in care**

R** But my future I will share..."**

I** "With you"**

R** "Only you"**

I** "Just you"**

R** "I love you"**

T** "We both have history**

T** We both have a past**

T** We are both a mystery**

T** But our love will last"**

T** "We are looking for a fresh start**

T** And I found it with you**

T** This is our fresh start**

T** And I am living it with you"**

T** "With you**

T** Only you**

T** I love you**

T** I am living it with you"**

We finished the song, by this point both of us were playing our instruments and singing, we were looking into each others eyes. Rick leant in towards me, I felt his lips touch mine, it was so new yet so so old, as I was thinking this suddenly...

"_No escaping this time Imitari Odissey," I went the hands on my wrists, I pulled my hands away from the grip and slapped the man across the face, "you won't do this to me," I screamed, "not again," then I ran._

Suddenly I was back, I wasn't in Rick's room, I was in mine. I was out of breath like I had been running, my palms were stinging, I looked at them, they were red. Like I had slapped someone with unimaginable force. That's when I realised what had happened, my state in the day mare had taken over me in real life. Rick had kissed me, triggering the memories, he had held my wrist I had slapped him and pulled away and I ran away from him.

Oh

My...

I ran back into Rick's room, sitting on the floor was a sobbing Rick. He was nursing a broken guitar. "Rick, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hit you," I said quietly, he turned to face me, the right side of his face was bright red.

"Sorry won't fix my guitar though, you were so eager to get away from me you pushed my guitar onto the ground and then ran over it. Immy I thought we had a spark, I thought you liked me too," Rick said, I felt myself drowning in guilt.

"But you obviously don't, if you had cared you wouldn't have waited half an hour to come back to apologise to me. If you didn't like me that way, if you just wanted to be friends you could have just pulled away and said no," he said looking up at me.

"Rick, I..."

"Immy, I don't want to hear it. I should have listened to Verus, she told me the day you arrived that you were a selfish arrogant bitch but I didn't believe her, I wish I had," Rick said,

"Rick please..." I begged,

"you obviously don't care Immy,"

"I do, now shut the fuck up and just listen to me. If you have ever cared about me just shut up and listen," I screamed at him.

He was stunned to silence.

"When I was younger there was these group of boys, 16, 17, 18 sometimes older, sometimes younger. They used to rape me every single night, they used me as a prostitute, they passed me round their friends and charged them money. Since then I have never had a relationship and sometimes it comes back to me, in like a kind of nightmare, a day mare, a flash back. But when you kissed me my mind took me to another place and I thought you were one of them so I tried to defend myself and I tried to run from them and what only was a few seconds in the flash back was actually half an hour in real time," I told him, he looked at me.

"My guitar still isn't fixed," he told me.

With that I walked out of the room slamming the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to chapter 14!**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing again, and because it was the tenth time you reviewed you can have a whole packets of cookies.**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing have a cookie.**

**Thank you Tabbypop for reviewing, sorry for making you sound like you have no life (your words not mine) personally I think it is good that you worked out a future event, have a cookie.**

**Thank you Strawberrymagic01 for reviewing.**

**As many of you commented Rick was a little OOC at the end of the chapter, but I just wanted it to contrast and for him to be upset because the girl he fancied had just ruined his prize possession. Any way on with the chapter, lets see how Immy sorts out this mess.**

I flopped down on my bed, what had happened? Why did I have the flashback? Why then? I hadn't had a flashback for 3 months, since I had come out of hospital. Wait, oh, the hospital gave me 3 months worth of nightmare tablets, they were to dim the nightmares. They stopped the nightmares and the flashbacks. I had finished all of my tablets night before last. I need some more.

But then I remembered the more important matter, Rick. His guitar, Rick was one of my closest friends, I needed him. I walked over to my drawers and got my money from the hidden compartment. I flicked through it, I easily had at least £3000 if not £4000. I took out a few hundred quid, that should be fine. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

My long brown hair was wavy and I was no longer as pale as I had once been. According to the hospital the lack of light and the lack of sleep was making me really pale and since then I stopped with the full face makeup and started sleeping, my face looked normal. Gone was my dress and jacket that never made the peace it was intended to make. I was back to normal, my love of leopard print had returned to my outfits. Today I was wearing my leopard print converse, black jeans and a purple hoodie, pretty average but nice. Then I remembered about the guitar so I ran down the stairs.

"Immy have you seen Tee or Tyler?" Mike asked,

"no," I replied, "they told me to tell you that we are all going out for lunch together, we meeting Elektra and Johnny too," I lied.

"Ok," Mike said, so I headed out the door.

As I walked down the street a song idea came into my head.

_The images flash before my eyes_

_These make my world full of lies_

_Listen to me baby_

_I'm trying to apologise_

_I broke your heart_

_And I broke your guitar_

_I tried to depart_

_But didn't get very far_

_Your love for me_

_Is keeping me here_

_But I keep breaking your heart_

_So I have to leave I fear_

_Now I'm walking the streets_

_Trying to make it right_

_It might take forever_

_But I won't give up_

_I broke your heart_

_I broke mine too_

_I tried to depart_

_But I was holding onto you_

_I just want you back_

_This time I mean it_

_Please, please, please_

_I can fix your guitar_

I guess talking about fixing the guitar comes from the chorus where it says "I broke your heart and I broke your guitar" I guess meaning I can fix your guitar I can fix your heart too. As I am thinking I walk straight into Tee and Tyler, "where are you going?" Tee asked me,

"into town, Mike said you could both come too," I told them,

"cool," Tyler said.

So they turned round and we carried on walking into town, that's when we walked into Johnny and Elektra, "hello we are not together, total coincidence," Johnny said.

"Oh for gods sake, you two are together don't deny it, we saw you making out in café, for at least an hour," I said.

"You were spying on us," Johnny said,

"no we had decided to go into town, considering you were supposedly training and you were supposedly at the library and we decided to go into a café and you two came in afterwards," Tee said, Johnny blushed.

"Anyway we are going into town Mike said you can come too," I told them,

"I'm skint," Elektra said,

"don't worry it's on me."

As we were eating lunch I decided to approach the issue with them, "guys I need to tell you something," I said,

"look Immy we don't mind, it's completely fine with all of us," Elektra said and they all nodded,

"what?" I asked,

"that your a lesbian, don't worry we all knew," Elektra told me,

"yeah," Tyler agreed.

"What!" I declared, "I wanted to talk about getting back together with Rick," and I told them about the flashbacks, not what they were about though, and how I had wrecked his guitar.

"Guitars are really expensive," Tee said,

"don't worry I have the cash," I told them.

"Then what do you need us for?" Johnny asked.

"Well I doubt I can just go up to Rick and give him the guitar, I need to do it in a special way," I told them.

"Stand on Mike's car and shout I LOVE RICK BARBER!" Tyler shouted, earning a laugh from some passing girls.

"Jump off the roof," Johnny suggested,

"how about you go into the boys bathroom and not lock the door and then run round the dumping ground in your underwear," Tyler suggested, I smacked him on the arm.

"I've already done that, thanks to you," I said, giving Tyler the evils.

"It was funny though," Elektra said.

"Tyler give my clothes back!" Johnny shouted, imitating my voice.

"Yeah, yeah very funny," I said but couldn't help but laugh remembering the hilarity of the situation and it was even funnier because I was still on crutches at this point. I hate Tyler at some points.

After we had finished eating our chips we went into the music store, I went straight to the guitars. I strummed a few and after half an hour I had decided which one to get Rick. Meanwhile Elektra was trying out a keyboard, Johnny was standing by her and Tee and Tyler were playing kazoos. The staff was giving them evils, I walked up to the tills.

I put the guitar on the counter, "I'll buy this guitar, Tee, Tyler give me them," I hissed and caught the two flying kazoos.

"I'll buy this guitar, these kazoos and the drumsticks," I told the member of staff,

"that will be £386.50 please," she said, smiling patronisingly at us.

"Ok," I said and I handed her the cash,

"that will be £13.50 change," she said, astonished, and she handed us the change.

"Cheers," I said and we walked out of the shop.

"So does everyone understand the plan?" I asked, as we walked up the path to the Dumping Ground, they nodded.

"Right so lets go," I said and we all ran off to do our allocated jobs. I have such good friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, I am on a roll so don't stop me now I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball, don't stop me now if you want to have a good time just give Shay a call, don't stop me cos I'm having good time...**

**Merci, Danke Schön, thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing and I guess you are probably sick of cookies now so have some ice cream.**

**Merci, Danke Schön, thank you Sunshine123 for reviewing again have a cookie or ice cream. **

**Danke Schön, thank you Cookie05 for reviewing again have a cookie or some ice cream. **

**Right sorry about that I seem to be SLIGHTLY HYPER at the moment, anyway **

**vamos amigos. Oh and same think for the singing as chapter 13. Oh and it's a bit fluffy, Immy/Rick! **

**Also sorry another note, I know I said that Rick is in year 11, but I'm changing it so he is in year 11 but he is a year ahead so he is actually meant to be the same school year as Immy. Sorry for any confusion.**

Rick had spent all day in his room with the door locked and the curtains closed, all was going to plan. Tyler had managed to phone up Gus and find the information about Rick that we needed. Elektra had been writing the poems we needed, Johnny was putting up the lights and amazingly other members of the dumping ground had decided to help us. Jody was helping us by clearing the garden, Harry and Floss had been finding us useful stuff in the attic, Carmen grudgingly had decided to help and she was hanging the lights in the tree with Johnny. Tee was preparing the pudding in the kitchen meanwhile I was perfecting the song.

Mike and Gina had agreed to let me cheer up Rick, by the time it was 5 we were ready, fortunately he weather was on our side, it may have been getting dark but it was still warm. Basically the plan was to get Rick to come down and I would talk to him and hopefully he would listen.

"Ok," I announced, "thank you all for all helping, now you can get changed into your nice clothes and Tee will tell you when to come in,"

"it's a pleasure to be of service," Tyler said and everyone laughed,

"Jeff wants Rick to be happy," Harry said sweetly,

"he will be babes, Rick will be very happy," Gina said.

With that everyone departed, everyone apart from Verus and Beta (and Rick obviously) had helped.

I sat under Rick's window, I heard the window open, I looked up I saw Johnny and Tyler pulling it open, I grinned at them. Rick didn't notice his window had opened. After a minute I picked up his new guitar and started strumming.

"_The images flash before my eyes_

_These make my world full of lies_

_Listen to me baby_

_I'm trying to apologise_

_I broke your heart_

_And I broke your guitar_

_I tried to depart_

_But didn't get very far_

_Your love for me_

_Is keeping me here_

_But I keep breaking your heart_

_So I have to leave I fear_

_Now I'm walking the streets_

_Trying to make it right_

_It might take forever_

_But I won't give up_

_I broke your heart_

_I broke mine too_

_I tried to depart_

_But I was holding onto you_

_We are looking for a fresh start_

_And I found it with you_

_This is our fresh start_

_And I want to live it with you_

_With you_

_Only you_

_I love you_

_I want to live it with you_

_I can not kiss you_

_Even though I want to_

_My past is ruining the love_

_Our love," _

I sung, then suddenly Rick joined in,

R "_I understand_

_ that I can't just take your hand"_

I_ "I'm sorry about before_

_ It was just I had been there before"_

R_ "This time it wasn't the same,"_

I_ "It wasn't the same,"_

R_ "and I apologise_

_ if all you want to do_

_ is to shake my hand_

_ I understand._

_ I love you,"_

"Well then get down here," I shouted,

"um... can I get changed first?" he asked,

"go on... wear something nice," I shouted up to him.

I then walked over to the picnic blanket which was decorated with daisies, courtesy of Harry and Floss. I pushed my hair over the shoulder of my dress. I had decided to change and I was now wearing a leopard print print dress with a black belt and I was wearing a black shawl over my shoulders. About half an hour later Rick appeared, he had obviously decided to take a shower, he was wearing a new looking red checked shirt, with jeans, pretty normal for him but he looked better than usual.

"That was very nice guitar playing, I didn't know you owned a guitar," he said,

"I don't, that isn't my guitar. It's yours," I said,

"mine is in my room," he said,

"because I broke it so I bought you a new guitar," I told him,

"you bought me a new guitar," I nodded, he leant forwards to kiss me but then thought better of it.

"Um... after what happened last time I take it I can't kiss you," he said awkwardly,

"I don't think so," I said,

"what can I do?" he asked,

"you can't hold my wrists, it feels like you are capturing me, you can hold my hand, you can't kiss me on the lips but you could probably kiss me elsewhere... not in a dirty way though," I added after realising what that could be taken as. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"I guess I might be able to kiss you though," I said after a second.

"What?" he asked,

"when you lead my brain panics, but if I am the one kissing you, if I'm the one who is leading, deciding what is happening it may be ok," I told him. He smiled,

"it's up to you then, I'll leave the kissing to you."

We talked for a bit when Mike turned up wearing a suit,

"good evening sir and madam, I am here to take your drink orders," he told us,

"what do you have?" I asked,

"coke, fanta, water, tea, coffee, orange juice, apple juice, lemonade," he recited,

"um... coke please," Rick said,

"fanta please," I said and Mike left and returned a few minutes later with a glass full of coke and a glass full of fanta upon a silver tray.

We sipped our drinks in silence, "I like what you did to the trees," Rick said after a moment, indicating towards the trees that were lit up with fairy lights and on the branches were hung poems written by Elektra.

"Johnny and Carmen did the lights, Elektra wrote the poems, I just organised it and wrote the song," I told him,

"thank you," he said,

"it isn't over yet," I told him.

"Delivery for Mr Barber, Miss Odissey," Tyler said with a pen moustache drawn onto his lip, he then went and handed us a pizza box, bowed and walked off.

"Hawaiian, my favourite. How did you know?" Rick asked,

"well it's my favourite pizza and Rick get phoning up Gus and get ringing and ringing to Gus finally told us," I told him. He grinned and we ate the pizza, just talking about random stuff.

After we had finished the pizza, Elektra turned up and took our rubbish of our hands and curtsied and walked off. Tee then turned up and handed us a bowl of ice cream to share. We looked at it, we had only been given one spoon, Rick went and grabbed the cherry that I had been eyeing up and then went and put it in my mouth much to my surprise.

I was a bit shocked but I decided to follow his example so I got the spoon and fed him some ice cream and we ate the whole bowl between us, feeding each other. Then the fairy lights went out, it was pitch black.

We heard the clock strike midnight.

I grabbed the guitar, the lights came back on and everyone was standing round us. Mike nodded to me, I played the first chord and we all sang together;

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rick, happy birthday to you,"

we all sang and then we saw the cake, it was amazing. "Happy 15th birthday Rick," I said and he grinned at me, and I suddenly decided to go for it and went and kissed him and I pulled away after a second, but I knew I had done it. He grinned at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he said, "thank you everyone,"

"you said you didn't want a party but everyone decided you needed cheering up so we decided this should be your party," Tee said.

"Jeff wants to know if you liked your party," Harry said,

"I did Jeff," Rick said, Harry beamed.

"Anyway there is only one last thing to do," Mike said,

"EAT THE CAKE!" Jody shouted,

"no cake babes, maybe in the morning," Gina said, Jody huffed loudly.

"What's the last thing we need to do?" Rick asked Mike,

"dance."

So we split up into pairs, I was with Rick,

Elektra and Johnny,

Tee and Tyler,

Frank and Carmen,

Harry and Floss,

Verus and Beta,

Gina and Mike, Jody was very put out about being the only one by herself but was fine when we let her dance with a chocolate chip cookie.

Everyone at this point was wearing their nice clothes and suddenly the music started and we all danced, at the end of the dance we all said goodnight and went upstairs. Rick and I were the last ones left, "thank you Immy," he said, and I could see he wanted to kiss me, I nodded slightly I could cope and I was focused, I kissed him. It was fine. No it wasn't fine... it was AMAZING.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16,**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing and I have to agree I think that was one hell of a make up! Have some ice cream.**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing have some ice cream too.**

**Thank you Tabbypop for reviewing have some ice cream too.**

**Sorry about taking ages to update I've just exams and school trips and stuff. So anyway I have just given up with the school years. Just ignore what I said in previous chapters Rick is in year 10, so is Johnny and Immy, Elektra is in year 11. End of. I also recommend listening to the songs I mention in the chapter. Also in this chapter I'm going to move things on so I will skip a few months during the chapter.**

**Oh and by the way Shay turns up in this chapter and she has a fight with Sapphire and Immy.**

Rick's birthday was fine, we were tired but happy. I had had a nightmare but they weren't as bad as they used to be. Actually it was a new nightmare.

_They tied me to the bed, when I heard the shout, "get away from my girlfriend," and Rick ran in with my friends and started fighting them._

I was being rescued from my nightmares, a pity it never happened in reality but it made the reliving of it less painful.

The day after Rick's birthday was Monday, school. "School, fun, fun, fun," Elektra said sarcastically as she brushed her hair.

"I know right, maths, French and ICT, SUCH FUN!" I shouted, sarcasm dripping from my voice, I hate those subjects. I can't believe this stupid school made us do a language but only gave us the option of French as that language. Compulsory French – it makes me feel sick. I pulled on my white shirt and started fastening the buttons.

"I can see the point in mock GCSEs," Elektra said after a minute, "but mock mocks! Ridiculous,"

"I know practice exams for not the real exam, the practice exam," I replied.

"5 minutes," Gina bellowed.

I finished pulling on my uniform and looked at myself in the mirror, the uniform wasn't too horrendous: a black pleated skirt, a white shirt, then we were meant to wear a jumper but we all wore hoodies instead. I had managed to trade black school shoes for my leopard print converse and I wore my purple hoodie. I grabbed my rucksack and made my way downstairs. Harry, Floss and Jody were waiting for Gina who took them to school in her car and the rest of us went by minibus.

I ran out to the minibus and jumped in, "late again Imitari Odissey," Gina said,

"sorry," I said looking around, my usual seat next to Elektra had been taken by Johnny, Tee who usually sat next to Carmen was sitting next to Tyler instead. Verus and Beta were sitting together like usual. So I could either sit next to Carmen or Rick. You know who I chose.

I flopped down next to Rick, "hey," he said,

"hola," I replied, grinning at him, I pulled my iPod out and offered him a headphone and he took and put it in his ear.

"What song?" I asked, he took my iPod off me and hit the shuffle button.

Proud by Heather Small came on, "I love Heather Small," I told him,

"yeah she's good," he told me.

After that track It Must Be Love by Madness came on. We couldn't help but sing along and pretend to play the instruments that was in the song. After that When I Grow Up from Matilda the musical came on.

"Have you seen the musical?" he asked,

"no I really really want to," I told him, then we unfortunately reached school so I had to stop listening.

We walked up to form room together, our school being the mental school that it is decided to have forms mixed with all years of the lower school. So years 7 to 11. For some reason I had ended up in form with Tyler, Tee, Johnny, Rick and Elektra and other people obviously. Lily and Carmen were in the same form as Verus and Beta. There were 6 people from each year in our class and I had two best friends in our year and our class. Connie and Zoe.

"Hey," I said and I found a very hyper blonde running at me, "hi Connie," I said as she collided with me.

"Hi Zoe," I said smiling at my other best friend, here long black hair looking as glossy as ever.

"So anything interesting happen to you over the weekend?" Zoe asked, peering at me through her red designer glasses, "you seem... different."

"I've got a boyfriend," I told them, Connie let a small scream and started jumping about.

"Who? Who? Who? "WHO?" she said and getting louder and louder till she was shouting.

"Rick Barber," I told them, smiling at Rick who was chatting to his mates.

As I talked to my friends, waiting for our form tutor who was late, like normal, I looked over to Elektra she was flirting with Johnny. Elektra had a few friends but they were all in other classes. That day was simply an average school day.

_4 months later_

I stared out of the window, sighing. Why can't I just stop? I decided to leave it in the past but, what do I do. Mess it all up again, but none of them know that yet and I'm not going to tell them... ever. "Are you ok?" Rick asked, (still my boyfriend, for your information)

"yeah I'm fine," I told him, though inside I felt terrible.

"I wonder who the visiting lady is," Rick said.

"What? Who?" I asked, suddenly aware, the gravel of the drive was no longer interesting.

"The woman, pale skin, blonde hair, looks around 20," Rick told me.

"Cool," I replied, uninterested. Rick didn't seem to happy with my response so walked off.

"Hi," I said when Elektra came back into our room,

"Immy what is going on with you and Rick?" Elektra asked,

"nothing particularly," I told her,

"just what I thought," she replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied confused by her reaction.

"Your relationship with Rick has ground to a halt, it just isn't working, you have to lead the relationship because of your thing, but you aren't. You just aren't interested," she told me.

"I am interested," I told her,

"well you have a strange way of showing it," she replied.

"So who's the lady down stairs?" I asked,

"just a person," Elektra told me helpfully, I nodded and left the room, I walked down to the office and I heard Mike talking, my heart nearly stopped.

"So Shayla Prince-Jones we have your DNA test back and yes Harry is your son," Mike said, I stopped, Shayla, like Shay. Like the Shay, like my Shay.

I thought back to what Rick said, blonde hair, yes, pale skin, she must have finally ditched the fake tan, looked around 20. Shay was 20 this month. So I ran into the office.

"Immy you have to knock," Mike said,

"and hello to Shay," I said looking at my best friend.

"What are you doing here?" she asked irritated,

"I live here," I told her,

"do you know Harry?" she asked,

"yes I know your son, he was friends with Fortiter. When Fortiter was here obviously," I told her,

"where is he at the moment?" she asked me,

"at Sapph's," I told her,

"who's "Sapph?"" Shay asked me, "his friend?"

That's when the door opened and Harry ran in and hugged Mike, Sapphire followed him in. "Immy hi," she said and smiled at me, I had met Sapphire a few times and we got along alright.

"So Mike when can I see Harry next?" Sapph asked,

"um... well... you see... Sapphire I don't think your visits are appropriate any more," Mike said awkwardly.

"But he needs me Mike, remember last time you did that Harry ran away," Sapphire reminded him.

"He doesn't need you any more," Shay said.

"What?" Sapphire asked,

"well he's my son and I want him back," Shay said,

"well you shouldn't get him back, you are too young and all you ever did to him was abuse him," Sapphire shouted,

"Sapph, Shayla didn't abuse Harry, Harry's adopted family did," Mike told her.

"Look at her she can't be more than about 23," Sapph shouted,

"I'm 20," she told Sapph, "I had Harry when I was 11,"

"well that says something about your responsibility," Sapph spat.

"Shay just leave it," I said,

"what?" she asked,

"Harry is happy in care, don't uproot him, he's lived here nearly all his life. It's his home, he loves it here," I told her, Harry by this point had been taken outside by Gina.

"I want to look after my son," Shay said, "and Imitari Odissey don't get involved, you have done nothing but ruin my life," Shay shouted, she took a breath, preparing to continue but I started speaking first.

"Ruining your life! Your life! Like normal it's all about you Shay. You say I ruined your life, but you ruined mine more than I did yours. Because of you I'm in care, because of you I bunked off school and ran away from my care home. I missed months and months of school because of you. You got me into loads of shit that I would have never gotten into without you. Because of you I was bullied at school, hated by my peers, hated by my teachers, hated by my family. You handed my parents over to the Police and then you tell me off because I think Harry is happy. Because I will tell you honestly Shay Prince-Jones. I would have been happier without you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello welcome to chapter 17, so last chapter Immy had a fight with Shay who is Harry's Mum, Shay also had a fight with Sapphire who I decided to introduce to the story.**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing again, have £1000000 (in Monopoly money, if I had a million pounds I would have my own laptop I wouldn't have to use a computer I share with 3 other people. Blame my family and school that I don't update very regularly)**

**Thank you Sunshine123 for reviewing, I do agree that Immy's outburst was a bit sudden but Shay deserved it, you can have some ice cream and the monopoly money if you want it.**

**Thank you Tabbypop for your review, you can have ice cream and the monopoly money too.**

**Ok basically I feel this fic isn't going very far so I have basically started the action in this chapter. Sorry it's a bit random. Oh and kind of got the idea from The Eleventh Hour (A Doctor Who episode, thank you Steven Moffat for creating a wonderful character called Amy Pond). Anyway Vamos Amigos. Also I am sorry but I had to put in as many other television shows as possible into the random talking at the party. See if you can work out which programs they are. Oh and by the way sorry for putting Miranda in this chapter she is just so amazing you can't not include her.**

**Oh and by the way this chapter is written from Rick's perspective, sorry if it's really OOC.**

I heard Immy fighting with the visitor but I decided to not get involved, something was wrong with Immy. It was easy to tell, but Immy never told people private matters. She kept them to herself. I walked upstairs and knocked on Elektra's door, she didn't respond, I walked in.

"Your girlfriend is downstairs," Elektra told me,

"I know that," I replied, "do you know why Immy is acting weirdly?" I asked Elektra.

"She sneaks out at night, around about 10 and comes back in the early morning," Elektra told me,

"where does she go?" I asked,

"I don't know, do I look like I stalk your girlfriend?" she asked.

"With you, you never know," I told her,

"thanks."

We sat in silence for a few minutes after that, I picked up Immy's ukulele and started strumming it, "I think we should follow her," Elektra said after a minute,

"what?" I asked,

"if she sneaks out tonight, I will text you and we will follow her," Elektra stated. 

"Ok," I said and we shook on it.

That night, I didn't get changed, I stayed in my shirt and jeans, I got into bed and just as I was falling asleep my phone, bleeped.

"She has gone,"

I look out of the window and I see Immy going into the garden, I quickly jump out of bed, pull on my trainers, grab my jacket and I open my window and climb down the drainpipe. I find Elektra waiting for me in her blue leather jacket, suddenly Immy emerges from the bushes and looks around, fortunately we are hidden by the shadows. "The good thing about Imitari Odissey is that she always has her phone Gps on," Elektra said and it showed Immy walking down the street, "lets follow in a few minutes," Elektra said.

"What is so interesting in the bushes?" I asked Elektra,

"I don't know, lets find out," she said and we walked into the wooded area. Using our phones as torches we looked around and suddenly I saw a hollow in one of the trees. I walked over to it, it was quite a big tree, quite thick. I peered inside and I saw a tarpaulin sheet, which I quickly pulled up and underneath were boxes and in one of them contained her pyjamas. "Rick," Elektra shouted,

"yes," I replied,

"she's stopped moving, lets get going," Elektra told me, so I put the tarpaulin back down and left the bushes. "Come on," Elektra said, creeping up behind me.

We walked down the street, following Immy using the Gps. "According to this Immy is at that posh hotel on the outskirts of town, the one that does dinners, parties, conferences," Elektra told me, breaking the awkward silence.

"What the Hotel Cicero?" I asked,

"yes the hotel Cicero," she said, struggling not to laugh,

"why are you laughing?" I asked confused,

"because the Hotel Cicero is the hotel mentioned in Cell Block Tango from Chicago," Elektra said laughing at me,

"then what is the hotel?" I asked,

"because the hotel is really called the Hotel Cicero," Elektra said through laughs, I sighed and walked on.

It took us half an hour to get to the Hotel Cicero and when we got there it was evident to see there was a party going on. We walked into the hotel, the receptionist looked up at us disgusted, "your invitations," she asked, knowing that we didn't have one. I looked around quickly and saw the disregarded invitation, I grabbed it quickly and showed it to her. "I am Mr Williams and this is my wife Mandy," I said in my poshest voice.

"Oh Mr and Mrs Williams, I am so sorry," she said, "this way please," and she ushered us into the party.

As soon as she left Elektra turned on me, "what do you mean I'm your wife?"

"that's what it said on the invitation," I said flicking the piece of paper in front of her face.

We walked around the party, fortunately my clothes looked reasonably smart and Elektra was wearing something decent. I walked around looking for Immy, while hearing snippets of people's conversations.

"yah you have to imagine you are wearing a lovely necklace,"

"that was a disaster darling,"

"I'll pickle my walnuts," one man said, I gave him a strangle look,

"that was fab-u-lous,"

"ha ha ha ha ha," one lady laughed, weirdly in the tune to Poker Face by Lady Gaga, "such fun!"

"Please call me Miranda,"

"no we can't you we always be Queen Kong to us,"

"hello Sweetie,"

"it's a long way back to Wales,"

"so yes, Tarissey, weird name I know, but hey,"

"S.I.G"

"stand by for action,"

"mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef,"

I walked up to Elektra who I had seen through the crowd, "these people are mental," we said at the same time,

"hello we are take that tribute band," a man said, with a tall woman with brown hair to the left of him and a small woman with blonde hair to his right. They seemed to be arguing over someone called Gary.

"Right," Elektra said,

"darling," the woman who was laughing weirdly said coming up to us, "I saw Benjy back there is he is still single," she said talking to the tall woman.

"For the last time I am not marrying my cousin," the tall woman said and suddenly she tripped over and fell flat on her face.

"Right moving on," I said to Elektra and we scurried off quickly.

We carried on moving through the crowds when I saw her, I nudged Elektra and indicated towards Immy, she was dressed up as a policewoman, she was wearing a short black skirt, a black police vest over a white shirt and she was wearing a black and white checked tie and a black hat. It was Immy but it looked so different to Immy, Immy never wore particularly short skirts and she always some leopard print clothing or accessories. But here she was wearing a short, tight skirt and with no leopard print on her at all. She was wearing high heels too, I watched her walk up to a guy and kiss him.

Immy.

No.

Not Immy.

Why?

Why Immy do you have to do this to me?

"Oh my... Immy, what have you done?" Elektra whispered from my side,

"why her? I thought she loved me," I whispered, I felt angry and upset, and empty. Like Immy had come along and ripped my heart out. We had been together 4 months and it was going to be our anniversary tomorrow, I looked up at the clock, 12:04, ok it was our anniversary today and she had respected it by snogging some random guy.

"Lets go," Elektra said.

We walked home and we climbed back into our bedrooms, I looked around my room, I saw the picture of me and Immy smiling by my bed. I got changed quickly and got into bed, half an hour later I couldn't sleep. I looked to my right, the photo shone in the light. Suddenly angry I grabbed the photo frame and chucked it out of my window, I heard a scream from below, I looked down Immy was standing there, as she had done months ago. Apart from this time without a guitar, this time in her hands was the photo and the broken glass had cut her hands. She looked up at me, confused, I broke the eye contact and slammed down the window and closed the curtains adn got back into bed.

I never wanted to speak to her again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to chapter 18,**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing, **

**Thank you Sunshine123 for reviewing,**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing.**

**I guess we are now nearing the end of this story, only a few more chapters to go. I would like to know if you would want a sequel. Please tell me in the comments. Anyway Vamos Amigos.**

**Back to the past then it will go back to the future. Also Mo is joining the story in this chapter.**

_I guess after Mark got sent to prison I didn't know what to do with my life. At school I had a reputation as a slag. On the streets I had a reputation as an easy target. At parties I had no reputation. I guess my life would have been very different if Shay hadn't introduced me to the discos. _

_Pink_

_Blaring disco lights, rose tinted goggles that hid the truth, fake love _

_Disco lights, loud music, lots of people. All the reasons I hated discos, I didn't like the drinks that made people act differently. I didn't like the boys who would come and talk to me. At a disco there is no where you can chat properly to people, no where to play cards, I guess those discos changed my life._

"_Hey," the girl at the bar said,_

"_hi," I replied, not looking at her, still staring down into my glass, which Shay had bought me, that I hadn't touched. I looked round the girl was looking at me. _

"_Would you like to step outside?" she asked, I nodded. She led me out the back door,_

"_hi my name is Arianna," she said,_

"_Immy," I said,_

"_I was wondering Immy, are you with any agency?" she asked kindly,_

"_I don't do prostitution," I said, adding any more in my head._

"_No, no, not prostitution," she said stunned,_

"_I'm from an agency of kissograms and they are always looking for new talent," she told me._

"_What is involved?" I asked, curious._

"_You dress up, they provide the costumes and you get hired out to parties and then you kiss the person, you get paid and you leave. Nothing more, just one kiss," she told me. _

"_I'm not sure," I said,_

"_ok that's fine, her is a business card. Call it if you are interested," Arianna said, then she walked off._

_The next day I was at the park again with Shay, "Shay I was asked to become a kissogram, should I become a kissogram?" I asked my best friend._

"_Kid you have already messed up your life completely, go for it. You haven't got anything to lose," Shay told me. _

Great advice Shay, so I became a kissogram and I was for years until I loved to Elmtree house, but after a few months of being in care they got in contact with me again saying that my contract still hadn't run out and I would have to pay them a hell of a lot to get out of it. So I decided to continue being a kissogram, anyway what Rick doesn't know can't hurt him. So I started sneaking out, they would give me a time, a place, a date and I would be there and the money would go into my bank account after they had taken 20% interest.

Tonight I had been at a party at the Hotel Cicero, it was alright. I had been requested to come in my police outfit, it was a pretty awesome outfit. It was almost identical to the one Amy Pond wore in the eleventh hour. As I walked back from the party, I started thinking. Today was our 4 month anniversary, Rick and I. His present was hidden at the back of my wardrobe and I was going to give it to him during breakfast. I walked up the drive and went into the wooded area, I changed out of my outfit into my pyjamas. As I was walking back up the drive, Rick's window flew open and something flew out of his window and it hit me. The glass of the photo frame smashed upon impact with my body. The glass cut my hands which I had thrown up to protect my face. I didn't even realise that I had screamed, Rick peered out of his window, he looked at me, a weird expression on his face and he closed his windows and his curtains. I bent down and picked up the picture, I looked at it. It was us... together. We were smiling. Why did Rick hate me all of a sudden?

I climbed up into my bedroom, my hands bleeding really badly. I went straight to the bathroom, when I turned on the light I only realised the extent of the damage. Glass had been pushed into my hands from the climbing, they were cut, they were bleeding, they hurt. I starting crying as I washed my hands, "Immy are you ok?" a familiar voice asked, I turned round Verus was standing in the doorway. She caught sight of my hands, she gasped.

"How did you do that?" Verus asked, she sounded like how she used to sound.

"Rick threw a picture at me," I told her,

"when?" she asked,

"a few minutes ago when I was outside from..." I said trailing off awkwardly.

"You still a kissogram then?" she asked, I nodded.

"Strange career choice, but then again you were never exactly normal," she said.

"Yeah," I said smiling sadly. Verus grinned and she found some tweezers and started picking the glass out of my hand. I bit my lip, trying not to make a sound. After about an hour she had got all the glass out. Then she washed my hands under the tap and went downstairs and returned with the antiseptic, she applied it to my hands, grinning slightly as my hands twitched from the stinging, then we sat and waited for my hands to scab over. I know it would take a while but Verus refused to put bandages on straight away.

"Why did you start hating me so much when you found out about... what... I am?" I asked my older sister,

"I couldn't cope, I felt sort of cheated, I didn't think of you as a real person, I didn't believe you were my sister," Verus explained,

"well I'm not your sister exactly," I replied,

"we are so similar and so different at the same time," Verus said,

"without the physical changes like the haircuts and clothes we are identical," I said,

"but we are so different personality wise," Verus said,

"you are clever, meanwhile I'm just a slut," I told her,

"you're not a slut, you are clever. You are musical, you artistic, you are good with words. I'm good with numbers and science and languages," Verus replied.

"I am good at the arty subjects and you are good at the academic ones," I told her.

"I know over the last few years I've been a bad sister, if we hadn't pushed you out none of the shit would have happened to you," Verus said, "and I think it is time I apologise. I'm sorry Immy for pushing you away, I am sorry for hating you, I'm sorry for abandoning you psychologically and physically. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me," Verus said.

"I'm sorry for leaving you for a supposedly better life, I'm sorry for leaving you in Burnywood while I ran away. I'm sorry for messing up big time. I'm sorry about the flash backs," I said remembering the time I had punched her when I was 13.

"Immy there is something wrong with you, I think you have some problem, the flash backs aren't natural," Verus said,

"I know, but if I say something I will get moved away and I like it here," I told her.

"I know Immy, but I'm worried about you," Verus told me,

"I know, I am worried about myself too."

"Immy you know it's a miracle that we didn't work out the truth earlier in our lives," Verus said,

"yeah, your name meant real, mine name means imitation," I said, as I spoke Verus bandaged my hands. After she had bandaged them I stood up and hugged her,

"love you Vee," I said, referring to her old nickname,

"love you Tari," she said, referring to mine.

We then went to bed, I was at peace.

When I woke up the sun was streaming through the curtains, Elektra wasn't in the room, "wake up sleepy head," Verus said coming into my room, holding a pair of rubber gloves.

"Why do you have rubber gloves?" I asked suspiciously,

"because you can't get your bandages wet," she told me.

One hour later I had finally managed to have a shower, you won't believe how hard it is to have a shower wearing rubber gloves. Verus helped dress me, because I was pretty useless with my hands. After that Verus brought me up some toast which she had to feed me, so I didn't get crumbs on my bandages. I then walked downstairs with Verus, Beta saw us and turned and walked away rapidly.

"We had a fight," Verus explained,

"Immy, you have missed the arrival of the new boy," Mike said,

"ok," I said,

"he is sharing with Tyler," Verus whispered in my ear, then suddenly she moved away, "right Mike can I go out with Immy today, please, please, please," Verus begged.

"Ok, be back by 7," Mike said, so we grabbed our jackets and headed out into town and all because I wasn't quite ready to face Rick.


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome to chapter 19**

**First of I have an apology to make to Sunfall,**

**thank you for reviewing on chapter 17 but I didn't see this because I never got the email so I am sorry. Sorry I didn't mean to leave you out.**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing again,**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing again**

**and thank you to Linneagb for reviewing. **

**Sorry I've been taking so long to update, it's just I have got two other stories up on this site and I am writing another story with my friend, so I have kind of been distracted. **

We wandered down the drive and Verus turned the opposite way, "I thought we were going into town," I said,

"I just told Mike that, we are going somewhere more interesting," Verus said,

"where?"

"I don't know, we will walk and stop if we find something interesting," Verus told me.

We walked for about half an hour when we came across a river with a footpath parallel to it, "come on," Verus said, grabbing my hand. As we walked I remembered about how much Verus used to love walking, I guess she never stopped loving walking. We walked for miles and miles until we came across a small café, Verus went inside while I collapsed onto a chair at a table. Verus returned about 2 minutes later clutching a bag full of chips.

We sat and ate the chips when Verus started talking, "do you love Rick?" Verus asked,

"I love him but I'm not sure if it is just a relationship or if it will last for years," I replied. Verus nodded.

"I guess you always had all the luck with guys," she said after a moment,

"luck with guys!" I exclaimed, "I was raped for weeks on end when I was 11 and 12," I told her,

"I got pregnant too!" I said.

"But you've got Rick," she said,

"yeah..." I said, unsure what to say next, "well Verus you have done better out of life than me, I may have had all the attention from the guys but it never ended up turning out well, you however are clever which will get you further in life than being a good kisser," I told her.

"Maybe..." she said, "I guess I got the brains and you got the looks,"

"if we wore the same clothes and had the same haircut we would de identical," I told her,

"I need a new style," Verus said to me, after a moment.

"Looks like a shopping trip is in order," I said,

"I haven't got much money," she told me,

"I am rich because of my job," I replied, "so the shopping is on me."

We walked on, once we had finished our chips to a neighbouring town. First of all I took Verus to the toilets where Verus removed my bandages and I removed her hair extensions and make up. I put them in my bag. I then took her to a shop, I asked her what she wanted, she walked round the shop picking up various items.

"No no no," I said as I looked through what she had chosen, "we are moving away from you being a punk," so I went round with her and we eventually got some more normal clothes. She went into the changing rooms and emerged a few minutes later now wearing a pair of red jeans, a white top with black writing and black leather jacket, she was also wearing fake black converse. She looked more normal and prettier. I nodded and she grinned and returned back into the changing room.

She came back a minute later wearing grey leopard print jeans and a black top, "yes!" I screamed. After this happening about 5 times we bought the clothes and left the shop. "Right so makeup," Verus said, really getting into the make over.

I took her into Boots and bought her some better eyeliner and she bought herself some red lipstick. "Right so no wearing eye shadow, just black eyeliner and red lipstick and you can only wear this if you only wear the colours white, black, grey and red," I commanded, Verus nodded.

"Ims can I have a haircut and can I dye my hair?" my sister asked,

"of course you can have a haircut and you can dye your hair if the colour is within reason," I told her.

"Ok I want to have my hair just tidied up and I want to dye my hair blonde," Verus told me,

"ok," I said, slightly unsure about where this was going.

A couple of hours later we walked out of the hairdressers, Verus was wearing her new clothes, her brown hair was now blonde, it was completely straight, her eyes were outlined and her lips were red.

"You look amazing Vee," I said to my sister,

"I know," she said, I laughed.

"I have never been pretty before," she said,

"nonsense, you were always pretty," I told her.

"Awwh Ims you are sweet," she replied,

"please can you call me Immy not Ims," I asked,

"nope you will always be Ims to me," she said, slinging her arm round my shoulder.

"Home?" I asked,

"home," she agreed.

We walked back to the house and Verus got straight into an argument with Gina about her hair and like the good sister I am, I left them to it. I walked up to my room, "hey," I said to Elektra, who was lying on her bed.

Elektra ignored me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, she continued to ignore me, so I walked out of the room.

Johnny was walking past, "hi Johnny," he ignored me too,

"hi Tee," I said half an hour later, Tee ignored me.

"Tyler what's going on?" I asked, he looked up at me, "seriously, you don't know," he said, "you are disgusting."

"Frank, why is everyone ignoring me?" he walked straight past me.

"Carmen what is going on?" unsurprisingly she ignored me too.

"Harry, Floss, what is going on?"

"Jeff thinks your mean," Harry said and they ran off.

"Jody, hi," I said, she ignored me too.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Rick's door,

"go away," he said, I opened the door. Rick was sat on the floor.

"What's going on?" I asked, "why is everyone ignoring me?"

Rick stood up and turned around, "because of what you did. Don't deny it, I saw it with my own eyes," he said,

"What did I do? I didn't do anything?" I said confused,

"that's what they all say," Rick said, "now get out."

As I walked out of Rick's room I saw my dark headed sister waiting outside,

"well Immy, you have really messed this up, haven't you," Beta said,

"what did I do?" I asked.

"Immy Rick caught you, it's over,"

"caught me doing what?"

"he caught you kissing that guy last night, he thinks you are a stupid cheater and everyone in this house agrees," Beta told me.

You can never make a fresh start, the lies always catch up with you.

**Do you think I should write a sequel after I have finished this?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**sorry for any confusion caused by the last chapter, that wasn't the end of the story. The story still has a few chapters to go. I couldn't just leave a story like that, that it is just plain cruel.**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing again**

**Thank you linneagb for reviewing on 2 chapters. **

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing.**

**In this chapter Elektra and Rick will be very very mean to Immy and you finally find everything else there is to find out about Imitari Effingo Odissey. **

My boyfriend thinks I'm a stupid cheater and so does everyone who live sin this house. It's hardly surprising at this comment, made by my little sister, that I start crying.

"Hey Immy, Verus is on your side and I guess so am I," Beta says, I look up at her, we have never been close, thinking about it it is ridiculous how little I know about her.

"You are on my side," I said confused,

"Immy, I've been thinking..."

"you called me Immy, you have never called me Immy before," I state,

"well there is a first time for everything," Beta told me, "anyway ever since Fortiter left I sort of realised that us Odissey's need to stick together," she said.

"I thought you hated me for getting us into care," I said,

"I did at the start, Burnywood was hell and then you did a runner and abandoned us. But I guess it is just as much our fault as it is yours. If we hadn't started blanking you, you wouldn't have met Shay and you wouldn't have got into all of that... stuff and you would have never would have told her what you really are and she wouldn't have gone to the Police and our parents wouldn't have been arrested and we wouldn't have been taken into care," Beta told me. I smiled at my sister.

"I never even thought what you are is that bad but when Verus ditched you and decided to replace you with me, I was pleased. I had always been the member of the family that was left out, so I guess pretending to hate what you are was a sensible suggestion," Beta told me.

"I wish I wasn't what I am," I said softly,

"look Immy, no one has a say how they are brought into this world but we all have a say in what we become," Beta told me, "Immy it was never your fault about what our parents did to you. It may be wrong, a violation of laws and human rights, but it has and never will be your fault. You are the same as any other human being, just because our parents wanted to change the world and you were their key to fame doesn't make you any different. Your life is just as important as anybody else's life so stop messing it up," Beta said.

I looked into her blue eyes, after all these I never knew that the thing I needed was a talk with Beta, I cautiously stepped forward and awkwardly hugged her. She froze for a second and then she hugged me back.

"So what do I do now?" I asked Beta,

"get your school report and come to my room in 15 minutes," she instructed and then she walked off. I looked away, why had I always hated her? It was probably because I was jealous, I walked off and just wandered about and after about 10 minutes I returned to my room.

"Look Rick there are other girls who aren't Imitari Odissey," Elektra said,

"it was our anniversary and she was kissing a random guy," Rick replied,

"it was our anniversary and you chucked a picture at me which cut my hands," I said from the doorway of the room and I held up my hands which now had multiple scars running all other them and killed when I tried to do anything to ambitious with my hands.

"Why were you snogging that guy?"  
"Why did you chuck a picture at me and not even bother to ask if I was fine?" I asked, Rick just stared at me, so I just strode over to my desk and grabbed the school report.

"What you going to do with your school report? Burn it before Mike sees how bad your marks are?" Elektra asked, "I'm not kidding, I've known some idiots in my life, but I have never met a person as stupid as you. Out of 11 subjects, 2 D's, 4 C's, 4 B's and 1 A. What was the A in? Something like Art which takes now intelligence what so ever?" Elektra asked cruelly.

"Actually it was Biology," I told her,

"what that topic on cloning," Rick said, surprised,

"yes, I got an A in Biology when the topic was cloning, problem?"

"why were you all so cloned people are people too, lets populate the world with cloned people," Rick said.

"Humans shouldn't be cloned, and if anyone has ever cloned a human, that clone should be destroyed because we all know that cloned humans are lower species to real humans. Cloned humans wouldn't be able to feel anything, they would be emotionless, heartless and they would be stupid, a bit like you Imitari Odissey," Elektra said.

"What did you say to my sister?" Beta growled from behind me,

"ooh little Beta, a geek in disguise of a rebel,come to protect her stupid sister,"

"Immy is not stupid, she is just like the rest of us and it wasn't her fault how she was brought into this world and..." Beta said, before she was cut of by Elektra,

"what?"

"you haven't told them, have you Immy?" Beta asked me, I shook my head.

"told us what?" Rick asked, I took a deep breath. The only other person I had ever told was Shay.

"My name is Imitari Effingo Odissey, I was born exactly 9 months after my big sister Verus Humani Odissey. The name Imitari means to imitate, to copy, Effingo means to copy, to duplicate. The name Verus means real, Humani means human. Without the makeup and the hairstyles and the clothes, we are identical. We are effectively identical twins just born at separate times, we have identical to DNA. We are clones. Apart from as the name suggests she is real and I am the copy, the clone. Call me what you want. On the day that Verus was born our parents took a skin cell from her body and they used it to clone Verus. They created me from Verus, I am Verus. After I was born, Beta was born, an ordinary human, not cloned, just normal..."

"a normal ordinary human with no significance to our parents, once Immy was born they didn't need Verus and they didn't care about me. We were left to fend for ourselves from a young age. When we were told Immy was a clone Verus freaked, they always thought about themselves as being similar but she couldn't handle Immy being the same person as herself. We all blanked Immy, we didn't want to get involved. Immy then met Shay, Shay became Immy's new family. But Shay dragged Immy into a load of shit. Immy was only 11. Shay was a prostitute and a kissogram. She always had loads of money and Immy was curious, she wanted to know where the money came from. Which basically lead Immy to start going to parties, where she met Mark, who started using her as a prostitute and passed her around all his friends and then he get Immy pregnant. She was 12, he wasn't happy, him and his gang beat Immy up and she lost the baby, then they raped her after that and Shay reported them to the police. It turned out that Mark had done exactly the same thing to her and that was how she got into prostitution and Mark had got her pregnant and her son was called Harry and he lives in this house. Anyway basically after that Shay just dragged Immy into more trouble and finally Immy told Shay that she was a clone and Shay contacted the Police. The Police arrested my parents and we all got taken to Burnywood. After a while Immy ran away and no one at Burnywood cared apart from then our social worker turned up wanting to talk to Immy. When she realised Immy had disappeared they called the Police and went looking for Immy. They found Immy and they brought us here. End of. Now fuck off and leave my sister alone, it isn't her fault. None of it is. Come on Immy," Beta said, I looked at her stunned, but she just grinned back, she grabbed my hand (the one that isn't as badly scarred) and pulled me from the room.

As she pulled me into her room I started crying, "Ims it isn't your fault," she told me soothingly and she hugged me. "Ok Immy let's see your report," Beta said and I handed her my report.

"Maths C

English B

Chemistry C

Biology A

Physics D

PE C

German B

Spanish C

Music B

Art B

ICT functional skills D"

Beta read, "ok... right... your Biology grade is very good, your grades for German, Music, Art and English are ok. I can see that you need some help with Maths, Chemistry, PE and Spanish, but PE is a useless subject, well for you anyway and you definitely need help with ICT and Physics," Beta told me,

"like I don't know I need help," I told her, "I know I'm stupid Beta,"

"you are not stupid, what you keep forgetting is you missed nearly all of year 9. You ran away from Burnywood and pretended to be an adult on the other side of the country," Beta told me, "Immy you have missed one entire year of education, you aren't thick, you just missed so much, that's all," Beta said.

"Really?" I asked,

"really," she said nodding,

"what did I do to deserve two amazing sisters?" I asked,

"but we haven't been amazing, we have treated you like shit," Verus said from behind me. She walked up to us and sat down with us.

"But we can try again, start again," Beta said,

"make a fresh start," I told them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Thank you **

**Zebralover4578 for reviewing again**

**Cookie05 for reviewing again**

**Sunfall for reviewing on both chapters**

**sorry for the lack of updates I have been on holiday and there was no internet connection, you probably won't get another chapter until Monday. I'm sorry just I'm really bust at the moment.**

**This chapter is from Elektra's POV**

"I didn't know," I said to Rick, a couple of seconds after Immy stormed out.

"Neither did I, she seemed so..." Rick trailed off,

"normal?" I suggested,

"human, I can't believe I said all of those things about clones to her," Rick told me,

"we weren't to know," I told Rick.

"But it still doesn't explain why she was kissing that guy," Rick said,

"Beta said Shay, Harry's mum, Immy's friend was a prostitute and kissogram. Shay dragged Immy into a load of trouble, whose to say she didn't turn Immy into a prostitute and kissogram," I said,

"Immy was raped when she was younger, continuously for months, I think it mentally scared her. She hated it, she would never willingly become a prostitute again," Rick replied.

"I guess kissogram would make sense, she was dressed up in a slutty costume and she kissed the guy, I guess she left only a few minutes after us," I told him.

"I am going to apologise to Immy," he told me, "and have a talk with her."

Two days later

"I don't know how they do it," Rick declared, "I just walk up to Immy and suddenly her sisters have grabbed me and whispering threats in my ear. Every single time. Immy never notices."  
"You are being attacked by Verus and Beta, wow," I said to him, tauntingly.

"Shut up," Rick said,

"what's going on?" Johnny asked from the doorway, jealousy written across his face.

"Discussing Immy," Rick said,

"you have been discussing her for ages," he said, "I thought you would have moved on from that subject. I thought you would be talking about Mo," Johnny told us.

"What happened with Mo?" Rick asked,

"he was in hospital, his scarecrow collapsed on him," Johnny told us, "but he's out now, I think he is downstairs sorting through rubbish again," Johnny said, as he came into the room, closing the door and sitting down.

Then there was a knock at the door, "come in," Rick called, Mo walked in. He was holding a leaflet.

"Excuse me is this Imitari's room?" he asked,

"yes," I said, "what do you want?"

"um... I have a leaflet that might... interest her," Mo said, pushing his glasses up because they were falling down.

"She's in Verus and Beta's room," Johnny told Mo.

"thank you," he said and left quickly.

After that we just talked about random stuff until we heard Immy shout.

"You can't tell them, if you tell them I will be killed. Don't tell them the truth. Please. Please,"

"I have to tell them, you can't live a lie," Mo replied,

"you can't tell them, please no. You will wreck everything," Immy begged.

"I have to tell Mike and Gina,"

"don't tell them, they will only lock me up somewhere, and I will never escape. I will live out the rest of my life in some horrid place," Immy screamed,

"it's for your own good,"

"no, no, no stop, don't tell,"

"I've got to Immy," Mo said.

"I will stop you, I won't let you ruin my life,"

"Immy I'm not going to ruin your life, and I'm not going to let you ruin yours either."

I exchanged a look with Rick and Johnny, what was going on? I heard the squabbling continue until Immy finally screamed,

"NO IT'S MY LIFE, ENOUGH PEOPLE ALREADY HATE ME. PEOPLE WANT PEOPLE LIKE ME DEAD. YOU WILL NOT HAND ME OVER. YOU WILL NOT KILL ME!"

then there was a loud thump, followed by more thumps. I looked over to Rick and Johnny, we all charged out of the room. At the top of the stairs stood a dazed looking Immy.

"Immy," Rick whispered,

"she was going to ruin everything," she said quietly,

"she. Don't you mean he, Mo is a boy," Rick said,

"she was going to hand me over,"

"Immy?"

"she was going to tell them what I am,"

"Immy, stop this..." Rick said, then he looked down, and stopped. I looked down, their at the bottom of the stairs lay an unconscious Mo.

"Shay was going to tell the Police what I am, so I pushed her," Immy said, I looked up at her.

Her eyes were dark, suddenly they lightened, "what am I doing at the top of the stairs?" Immy asked, turning to me and grinning. It was horrific, she didn't know what she had done. Then I heard footsteps, Mike ran onto the landing.

"Elektra what is going on?"

"oh go straight to me, ready to blame me," I said,

"what is going on?" Immy asked,

"Mo,"Johnny said,

"what?" Mike asked, Johnny stepped back and pointed at Mo.

"Oh Mo," Mike said and ran down the stairs and sent us away.

"Care to explain why you did that to Mo?" Rick shouted at Immy,

"do what?" she asked innocently,

"Immy why did you push Mo?" Johnny asked,

"I didn't push Mo," she declared and she walked out.

I walked from the room and went downstairs, the ambulance crew were placing Mo onto a stretcher, "will he be ok?" I asked, one paramedic looked up,

"he should hopefully live, but he may be paralysed," he told me,

"should live," I said, distress entering my voice.

"He has a 4 in 5 chance he will live, but he also has a 50/50 chance he will be paralysed," he continued.

"Ok," I said and I walked away.

"Elektra what is going on?" Beta asked,

"Mo was pushed down the stairs and now has a 20% chance he will die and a 50% chanc ehe will be paralysed," I told her,

"pushed down the stairs by whom?" Beta asked, before I could reply Mike appeared clutching a leaflet. The same one Mo had.

"Excuse me. Beta, Elektra. Do you know what this is?" Mike asked showing us a leaflet.

It read:

"Tarissey

A Kissogram

Suitable for any occasions

Request outfit before"

then there was a string of numbers and a picture. A picture of Immy in her police outfit. Then something clicked in my mind,

Imitari Odissey

Tari Ssey

Tarissey.

The stage name, formed from her real name.

"Who pushed Mo down the stairs?" Beta asked again,

"Mo was pushed," Mike exclaimed,

I know I shouldn't grass but this is serious.

"Your sister...

Immy."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing again**

**Thank you Guest for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Basically the last chapter may have been a bit confusing, but it will (hopefully) all be explained in this chapter.**

**Italics is the flash back**

**Normal is real life**

**Also this chapter shows how mentally damaged Immy really is.**

**It is nearly over.**

I was sitting in Verus and Beta's room, alone. They had left to get something or other, I think it was a maths textbook. I sat there patiently, just thinking when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Come in," I shouted and the door opened and a boy I recognised as Mo, stepped in.

"Hello are you Immy?" he asked,

"yes I am Immy," I told him.

"Um... I found something that might... um... interest you," he told me. He then pulled out a leaflet and handed it to me.

As I read it I swear my heart stopped,

Tarissey

A Kissogram

Suitable for any occasions

Request outfit before

Then there was a picture of me, in my police outfit.

"I'm going to tell them," Mo told me quietly, "I'm going to tell Mike and Gina."

Then I thought back to something that Shay said and the flash back started.

"_I'm going to tell them, I'm going to tell the Police," Shay told me, I had just told her my biggest secret and she was already handing me over to the Police._

"You can't tell them, if you tell them I will be killed. Don't tell them the truth. Please. Please," I begged Shay,

"_I have to tell them, you can't live a lie," Shay told me,_

"you can't tell them, please no. You will wreck everything," I begged Shay, I had spent my whole life pretending to be normal and she was going to ruin it all.

"_I have to tell the Police,"_

"don't tell them, they will only lock me up somewhere, and I will never escape. I will live out the rest of my life in some horrid place," I screamed at her, the Police would hand me over to scientists and I would spend the rest of my life being tested on.

"_it's for your own good,"Shay told me, _

"no, no, no stop, don't tell," I begged Shay.

"_I've got to Immy," Shay told me._

"I will stop you, I won't let you ruin my life," I told Shay.

"_Immy I'm not going to ruin your life, and I'm not going to let you ruin yours either." Shay told me. Too late. My life was already ruined and it was her fault._

I continued fighting with Shay until I couldn't bare it any more.

"NO IT'S MY LIFE, ENOUGH PEOPLE ALREADY HATE ME. PEOPLE WANT PEOPLE LIKE ME DEAD. YOU WILL NOT HAND ME OVER. YOU WILL NOT KILL ME!" I screamed at Shay and I pushed her. Shay fell down the stairs of the flat, she went straight to the bottom and lay their in a crumpled heap.

_Then I heard footsteps, "Immy," my friend Gav whispered,_

"she was going to ruin everything," I told him,

"she. Don't you mean he, Mo is a boy," Gav's comment threw me, what did he mean. Shay was the person I pushed down the stairs.

"she was going to hand me over," I told Gav,

"Immy?" Gav asked, then I realised something. That didn't sound like Gav.

"she was going to tell them what I am," I told Gav.

"Immy, stop this..."

"Shay was going to tell the Police what I am, so I pushed her," I told Gav.

Then the memory slipped, I was back in the real world. I was standing randomly at the top of the stairs, "what am I doing at the top of the stairs?" I asked, then I heard footsteps and Mike appeared.

"Elektra what is going on?" Mike asked,

"oh go straight to me, ready to blame me," Elektra said.

"What is going on?" I asked them,

"Mo," Johnny said,

"what?" Mike asked, Johnny stepped back and pointed to Mo, who was lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Mo," Mike cried and told us to leave as we walked down the corridor Rick turned on me.

"Care to explain why you did that to Mo?" Rick shouted at me,

"do what?" I asked innocently, but in my mind I was already putting the pieces together.

"Immy why did you push Mo?" Johnny asked,

"I didn't push Mo," I declared and I walked off. But I knew in my heart that I had.

I wandered around, until I walked into Mike.

"Immy, come with me," he led me to the Office and sat me down.

"The Police have been informed what you did to Mo, you will be taken down to the station for questioning. Also you never told us you were a kissogram, you are under 16 so it illegal, so the Police have also be informed," Mike told me, "oh and Mo, has a 20% chance of dying and a 50% chance of being paralysed. I hope you are proud," he told me.

The Police arrived within a few minutes, I was taken into a Police Car and driven to the station. To be honest it reminded me of when I was found living on the estate having run away from Burnywood. I sat there silently. I refused to speak. I was taken down to a cell and after an hour or so, they took me up for questioning.

I answered the questions and I was taken back down to a cell. I stayed in that cell for about two weeks, they gave me school work to do and finally I got some news. Mo was fine, he had only broken his arm. The sweet boy had told the Police he didn't want to take the case to court, his only request was that someone assessed me.

Lots of the Police officers weren't happy about Mo's wishes but they couldn't refuse. The day after I was told Mo was fine I was taken to a psychologist. I talked to him and according to what I heard him say to the Policemen was that he didn't believe how no one had noticed my psychological problems. He said he would suggest I get sent to specialist care home. I am apparently very psychologically disturbed. Look mate I could have told you that myself.

After a few days under Police supervision I was taken back to Elmtree house.

**So I think about one more chapter left. Mo is fine. Immy is mentally disturbed. There will be a sequel.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing again**

**Thank you CreamyPancakeLover for reviewing and favouriting both me and the story.**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Basically this is the last chapter. There will be a sequel but more details at the bottom of the page. Also sorry if Mo seems a bit OOC I just wanted to portray him in a different way.**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Mike opened it, "hello Immy, come to collect your stuff?" he asked, I nodded.

"Come in," he said ushering me in and the Police followed me.

"Immy," I heard Verus shout and her and Beta ran at me at one hundred miles an hour. I hugged my sisters,

"so what is going to happen?" Beta asked, "are you coming back?"

I shook my head, "I have to go to a specialist care home, for my... condition," I said. That's when i saw the tears in Beta's eyes.

"I will keep in touch, promise," I told her, she nodded wiping away her tears.

"Immy," I heard a small voice say, I turned round and there stood a boy with his arm in a sling, Mo.

"Hi Mo, I'm sorry that I pushed you," I said, "but thank you for not taking me to court."

"It's ok Immy, you didn't mean to hurt me. You were confused and anyway it didn't hurt that much," Mo said bravely, so I ran over to him and hugged him. The Police were unsure whether to pull us apart or leave us, so they let me hug Mo.

"Immy," I heard a voice say and I looked up and saw Tee, "I'm sorry that I blanked you,"

"no I'm sorry for being such a bitch," I said,

"no you weren't a bitch to me, I can't believe I judged you so quickly. I'm sorry for being a bad friend and not taking your side when you needed it," I walked over to her and hugged her,

"it's fine Tee," I whispered,

"Rick and Elektra told me that you were a clone, I don't mind," she whispered in my ear, I hugged her tighter. I didn't deserve friends as good as her.

"Anyway if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be with Tyler," Tee said grinning, I smiled back.

I went up to my room, Elektra was lying on her bed.

"Hey," I said,

"hi," she replied, we paused awkwardly for a second. "I'm sorry that I blanked you and was so cruel to you," she said.

"I forgive you, it's fine, anyway it doesn't matter," I told her.

"I packed your stuff for you," she told me,

"you can keep the poster," I said indicating towards the Doctor Who poster,

"really?" she asked,

"of course Mandy Tennant," she chucked a pillow at me,

"don't let Johnny hear you call me that," she said laughing.

"of course, I don't want to make your boyfriend jealous," I replied.

Then there was a knock on the door,

"what do you want," Elektra shouted, Rick opened the door.

"Immy can we talk?" he asked, I nodded and stood up, sensing he wanted it to be in private.

We walked down into the garden and sat on the old seats,

"I am sorry," he said, "for jumping to conclusions, thinking you were cheating on me,"

"I'm sorry for not telling you I was a kissogram, I wanted to stop but I couldn't afford to get out of my contract," I told him.

"I'm sorry for reacting so badly about being a clone," he said,

"don't worry, I've seen people react MUCH worse," I replied.

"So you are going to a new care home?" he asked,

"yeah, a specialist one," I said,

"my friend Kitty, went to a specialist home," he said,

"you miss her?" I asked,

"she was like a sister to me," he replied.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, they were our last few minutes together, alone.

"Immy, when you get to leave that home, come and find me. I will be waiting because Imitari Odissey I only just realised how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want us to be together, forever," he said.

I looked in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"I will wait for you, because I know it will be worth it," I replied and Rick looked at me. I knew what was coming next, so I mentally prepared myself. Then it happened. His lips were on mine. We kissed, and I remained focused. I didn't slip into a day mare.

Then we stood up, he took my hand and we walked back to the house.

Half an hour later

The two Police men had gotten bored of talking to me and one was chatting to Mike and the other, the older of the two was talking to Carmen. I walked closer to Carmen to hear their conversation.

"You know Carmen, I think my wife would really like you," he said,

"don't you have any children?" Carmen asked,

"my wife can't have children but she we weren't really interested in a younger child, she was more interested in a teenager," the police man said,

"Mike," he suddenly said, "could I organise a day for me and my wife to take Carmen out?" he asked, and went over to Mike.

"oh my stars," I said to Carmen,

"wow, I never thought any person would be interested in fostering me, but he is lovely," Carmen said grinning,

"well if you haven't got anything on, you could take Carmen out today," Mike said,

"well this is my last thing and I'm only here till Immy's social worker arrives," the police man said,

"so yes, I'll call my wife," he walked away and called his wife, who was free.

"Good luck," I said to Carmen,

"we may have never been good friends Immy, but I will miss you," Carmen told me.

Then there was a knock at the door and Mike answered it, in walked a lady wearing stylish clothes and a lot of pink. She locked eyes straight away with Carmen.

"Are you Carmen?" she asked,

Carmen nodded, "you are so gorgeous," the woman said.

Carmen grinned and I knew straight away that they would get along just fine.

Then there was another knock on the door and my social worker came in, "hello Immy, got your stuff?" I nodded, "ok, right, lets go."

I walked out of the house, to find all the kids had come round the back and were now at the front.

"Jeff is going to miss you," Harry told me, I hugged him and Floss who was standing next to him.

"I'm going to miss you," Jody said, "who is going to buy me my chocolate cookies now?"

I grinned, remembering buying her the cookies as a bribe.

Mo hugged me, "bye Immy," he whispered.

I then hugged Frank, Johnny, Tyler and Carmen, who had managed to leave for a second before going back to the couple.

"bye Tee," I said, hugging the first friend I made in this place.

"See ya Mandy Tennant," I said hugging Elektra, she hugged me back.

"See you Beta," I said hugging my little sister,

"see you Verus," hugging my older sister.

"Bye Rick," I said hugging my boyfriend, then he pulled away and kissed me. As we kissed someone wolf whistled.

Then I got into the front seat of the car, my social worker turned the car on. I rolled the window down, as the car drove away, they ran along side.

"I will write," I shouted at my sisters,

"bye," numerous people shouted.

Once we reached the road they all stopped apart,

as we drove away I swear I heard a shout, "I love you Immy," I smiled. I would see him again. I knew I would.

As we cruised down the motorway, I started thinking. I may have not got a fresh start but I did have the best time possible and I knew I would come back.

**The End**

**So Carmen has found her perfect parents, she deserves them. Anyway there will be a sequel called **

**The Days Before Tomorrow**

**I will give you the summary now**

The Days Before Tomorrow

Nothing could prepare Immy for what she found on her return to Elmtree house. She found her heart had been broken and the boy with the guitar is the only one that can fix it. But Rick's future hangs in balance between two girls. These are the days before tomorrow, these are the days that change everything. Rick makes a choice, a choice that will change all of their lives but what will Immy do when she discovers the truth?

**Wanting more? Then read it. It will be up soon.**


End file.
